Sweet Child of Mine
by CreepyQueenofOtaku
Summary: As Anne Potter laid dying, she gets another chance at life. Reincarnated into a world full of insanity and special abilities, watch as she grows up and finds family, love, and friendship in the world of BNHA.
1. Chapter 1

**Published: 25/12/2018**

 **Author's Note: Hey Everyone, Anna's here after weeks of silence on Fanfiction.**

 **It's been a tough time for personal reasons, and also because I lost my cat of over 15 years in November. She was only a couple of years old when I found her, and she's been with my family ever since. I miss my grouchy and affectionate cat, and I will always love her.**

 **This idea came to me one day while I was writing Love of Flowers. Although I kept it on the backburner to focus on my current stories at work, I kept adding things to the storyline of my newest idea.**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, Readers and Authors alike, I'd like to introduce to you the newest BNHA x HP fic…Sweet Child of Mine.**

 _"The greatest pleasure in life is doing what people say you can't do."  
—Walter Bagehot_

 **Chapter One**

Anne Wisteria Potter was tired.

Surprisingly with her years living at the Dursleys, her adventures in Hogwarts, and defeating Voldemort, all it took to kill her was a single spell.

The Battle of Hogwarts was worse than anyone had realized. The castle was barely recognizable with all of the damage it had sustained, reducing the once beautiful building to ruin. The bodies of students and teachers alike laid astride over the rubble; familiar faces that Anna recognized, all dead because of a madman and his followers.

Ron and Hermione had died fighting, as did many of the Weasleys, leaving Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and George as the only ones left. Luna and Neville had died saving several first years from a pack of werewolves that joined Voldemort. The professors and older years had sacrificed their lives protecting the students and defending the castle. There was so much damaged caused by various battles around the castle grounds. Already she could see some searching for survivors and incapacitating any straggling Death Eaters that were alive.

During the fighting Anne was heavily wounded when she battled Voldemort, and with her back turned to assess the damage, someone took the chance they had.

"DIE POTTER!" was all Anne heard before a curse hit her back. Instantly pain shot up her spine as she felt blood start running quickly out of the wounds.

"What do you think of my spell Potter?" the Death Eater asked, "It causes unimaginable pain to it's victim as they bleed out. Fascinating eh?" he mocked.

Anne struggled to get up as the pain got worse. The Death Eater kept up his mocking, claiming that the curse was irreversible and how he used it on her friends.

"Just because your spell worked, doesn't mean I will take you down with me," she snarled as she shakenly rose into a fighting stance.

Anne could feel herself weakening as she started attacking the Death Eater. Spell after spell was cast until he summoned a dagger from one of the corpses and stabbed her.

They both tumbled to the ground as he looked down at her with glee. The dagger causing more blood to ooze from her wounds.

"How does it feel to die Potter? But this time, no one to save you," he crowed.

But he was surprised to see Anne look at him with a mix of defiance and…smugness, before he felt pain in his chest. Looking down revealed she had also stabbed him with…a fang?

"Hermione thought it was a good idea to give me one of the remaining basilisk fangs before Voldemort attacked. So then, die in agony Lestrange," she revealed as Rabastian Lestrange, brother-in-law of Bellatrix, took his last breath, damning her.

Anne suddenly collapsed, the short fight they had caused her wounds to bleed more, combined with the stab; she didn't have much longer.

" **Anne Potter, my Master,"** a voice answered, surprising the dying witch.

"Who?" she asked as a dark form materialized before her.

It was a tall figure, completely covered in a dark hooded cloak. They were draped in a silvery shawl, similar in colour and appearance to her Invisibility Cloak, that was jaggedly cut on one side. But what gave Anne an idea of the figure's identity was a great scythe held in the crook of the figure's arm.

"Death," she addressed the hooded figure as it lifted up their hood slightly, revealing an aged skull.

" **It's been a long time, Anne Potter,"** Death spoke as it watched Anna.

"So, it's my time?" she asked, already knowing the entity's answer.

" **Soon, but not yet, my master. I have stopped time only for this moment to speak to you,"** Death said.

"I am not your master," Anne retorted.

" **But you are my master, Anne Potter. One who wields all three of my Hallows becomes Master of Death, regardless of the length of time they possess all three,"** they said, **"Your acceptance of your death by Riddle's hand and again at this moment in time confirms it."**

"Even so, why come for my soul personally?" she questioned, recalling tales of the reapers, Death's assistants in soul-collecting.

" **Because of you being my master,"** Death replied, **"But also because of an offer."**

"An offer," Anne said in disbelief, "What offer would you grant me?", 'Was this why he delayed her leaving?' she thought.

" **Yes, my master,"** Death answered, **"I have an offer that you should consider."**

Anne thought for a moment. Something told the dying witch that she should accept this offer, but she needed to know more.

"Tell me what your offer is," she demanded.

If Death had a face, it would be grinning; how typical of his master, even with facing death.

" **My offer, my master, is a new life; your rebirth,"** they revealed, shocking the witch.

'Rebirth?' she thought in confusion.

" **You will have a new home and a new name. A new start completely different from this life,"** Death told her.

"And the price?" Anne asked hesitatingly.

" **No price, my master. With the adventures you unwillingly went through, I believe you have dealt with enough to deserve this opportunity,"** they said, with Death's voice it was hard for Anna to determine gender pronouns for the entity known as Death.

"Then I accept," she stated, sealing her fate.

As time started again, Anne released a sigh of relief as a rainbow-coloured ball of mist rose up from her. As the last of her soul left her body, the Savior of Magical Britain closed her eyes for the last time. Quickly the entity of Death grabbed her soul before it could escape and flew back to their realm.

The entity was met by silence as they made their way to the All Souls room, filled with mystery and intrigue to any visitor that wasn't Death.

Peering down at the soul in their hands, they chuckled.

" **Well my master, I believe I know where to send you,"** they told the soul, **"It will be an interesting life in this new world, but you will have the family you always wanted."**

" **Although,"** Death stated, **"With how my counterpart is in that world, I fear for your innocence and sanity."**

Releasing the soul, Death watched it float around before vanishing to the next life. Knowing that their master would have an interesting life in this new world.

Somewhere in another dimension, where the unusual happened on a daily basis and everyone was born with special powers; a baby started crying.

 **Author's Note: That's the end of Chapter One! I can't wait for everyone to find out what happens next, so stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Published: 31/12/2018**

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the first chapter of my story, and for the condolences for my beloved cat. I really appreciate it.**

 **A while ago, myself and authors from other fan fiction sites were notified of a problem called Article 13 happening in Europe. Article 13 is a law in progress that basically bans anything like fan fiction stories, videos, anything that's based off of someone else's work. Links for more info can be found on my profile and a petition is being signed by many people to try and stop this.**

 **Other than that, I wish everyone a Happy New Year and hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, My Hero Academia, or the cover art, only this story idea.**

" _I believe in luck and fate and I believe in karma, that the energy you put out in the world comes back to meet you."  
— Chris Pine_

 **Chapter Two**

Shouta Aizawa, or the underground hero Eraserhead, was mentally cursing his fiancé as he walked home late on a cold November night. It was sometime around midnight and the recently turned 20-year-old pro hero was feeling cold, tired, and miserable. His fiancé Hizashi Yamada, or Present Mic, had promised to pick him up after his patrol. But apparently, the loudmouth had forgotten, so now here he was freezing his ass off in the chilly weather during a snow storm.

"Troublesome," he muttered as he walked to their shared apartment in the snow.

Shouta and Hizashi had been together for a long time, since graduating UA. Hizashi had once said it was love at first fight when they first fought each other in the Sports Festival. Shouta had been in General Studies and defeated the other competitors before facing Hizashi. After that day, he was transferred to 1A and Hizashi never left him alone.

It had taken much pestering from Hizashi and their friends Nemuri and Tensei before Shouta finally relented to the blonde's demand for a date, to Hizashi's joy. They've been together ever since.

Gazing up at the night sky, the erasure hero allowed a small smile to appear. Hizashi reminded him of the sun; bright and warm and always warm to the touch. Ironically, his partner would always say he resembled the moon; a calm, cool presence only seen when everything was dark, similar to his work as an underground hero.

As Shouta watched the snowflakes fall around him, he thought he heard something.

Straining his ears, he heard it again, a faint crying sound.

Looking around for the noise, Shouta followed the sound until he came upon an unusual sight.

There, lying on a small pile of snow, was a bundle swaddled in a dark blue blanket patterned with stars. Shouta quickly scooped up the bundle. Cautiously pulling a part of the blanket back, he peered inside. Tired, storm grey peering down at emerald green.

There, shivering in his arms, was a baby.

Knowing how bad frostbite could be, especially for infants, Shouta quickly bundled up the baby inside his coat. He looked around for any signs of life, hopefully for the parents of this child, only to find nothing. Looking down at the ground proved nothing either. No footprints in the snow and no one trace of anyone out at this time.

Peering down at the infant swaddled inside his coat, Shouta noticed a folded piece of paper stuffed between layers of the blanket. Shuffling a little, he carefully pulled the paper out and unfolded it to read its contents.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _If you are reading this, then something happened to us or we are dead, and our daughter is now orphaned. _ was born on July 31_ _st_ _XXXX. Please take care of our beloved flower. You are always loved our daughter._

 _Sincerely, _ and __

'Look's like the names were smudged, likely from the snowfall,' Shouta thought as he read the note.

Looking down at the infant again, he was surprised to see them looking up at him with curiosity and…an unusual amount of intelligence for a baby. Most babies he's seen were all loud and annoying, just like Hizashi. But this child was quiet and calm, which was a surprise to Shouta.

Sighing in defeat, the pro hero knew he had to get out of the cold, especially with his special cargo. Using his capture weapon to keep her close, he started to run towards his shared apartment with Hizashi.

"SHOU—ta!" Hizashi screamed in delight as he entered the apartment, cut off from his quirk by Shouta.

"Hizashi, for once could you greet someone without your quirk?" Shouta asked as his hair floated from his quirk activating.

"If I didn't then you'd think something was wrong," Hizashi retorted with sass.

"Hmm, that's true," he said as Hizashi kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry for not picking you up though. My radio show producer was on the phone for hours!" Hizashi whined with a huff, "Honestly, with how popular my show's been, they've been trying to get me to do my shows more, but I like my Friday nights…"

That's when Hizashi noticed something odd. Hidden inside his fiancé's coat was a giant lump that was…moving.

"Shouta, that isn't a bug is it?" he asked warily. He hated bugs, especially giant ones, moving ones, basically ANY bugs.

"No," Shouta replied as he replaced his boots for a pair of fluffy cat slippers.

Then, the lump in his jacket started to whimper, causing Hizashi to be more concerned than worried about it being bugs.

"Shouta…what happened?" he asked as Shouta carefully shrugged off his jacket, revealing a small baby, with his capture scarf wrapped around them like a pseudo sling.

"I found them in the snow. Their parents are most likely dead based on the letter I found," Shouta observed, pulling out the note for Hizashi to read.

Gently grabbing the letter away from him, Hizashi began reading the note. Meanwhile, Shouta took the baby out of his jacket and tossed the jacket behind the couch. Shouta would pick it up later, but right now he had a baby sitting on his lap.

"We should get her warmed up. I'll go see what I can find in the closet," Hizashi muttered, "Maybe there's something in the blanket that can help us," he suggested as he left the room.

Carefully, Shouta removed the baby's blanket, revealing the baby as a girl. She was dressed in a warm, green flower onesie. Tucked underneath her arms were several plushies; a wolf, a black dog, a stag, and a red fox. Other than said items, there was no other signs of the child's identity.

"Here's some blankets," Hizashi said, returning with the items and some yogurt, "We'll have to pick up some things tomorrow for her."

Hizashi gently pulled the baby out of Shouta's hold and took her onesie, leaving her in her diaper. Rewrapping her in a blanket, he gave her back to Shouta.

"We should have enough supplies for tonight," Shouta said, "Makes me glad that I found her in the snow."

"The poor dear," Hizashi mourned, "She's only 4 months old. So how the hell did this happen?"

"I don't know," Shouta admitted, "But I'll call Recovery Girl. She can give her a check up and we might be able to find her parents too."

"There's a good chance we won't Shouta," Hizashi pointed out, "The letter said that her parents might not be alive anymore."

"Then we look for next of kin," Shouta stated as he rocked the baby, with fondness.

Then the baby started to cry.

"Shit," they cursed as the infant cried.

Shouta quickly sniffed the child, she didn't dirty her diaper. Checking her mouth showed she wasn't teething. It was only when she made grabbing hands at Hizashi's yogurt did he have an idea of what she wanted.

"Hizashi, give me your yogurt. I think she's hungry," Shouta told him.

Hizashi did as asked and watched as Shouta feed her small portions of the creamy dairy product.

Once finished, Shouta was about to burp her, Hizashi stopped in.

"Let me do it Shou-kun," he said, "How about you call the police and tell them about the baby? I can manage from here."

"Okay," Shouta said as he hesitantly handed over the baby to his fellow pro hero.

Hizashi smiled. Ever since he and Shouta got engaged, they've always wanted a family of their own. Hizashi was an only child in his so it was a bit lonely growing up. But the thought of their own family made Hizashi's heart soar in love for this little baby. Shouta only met this child today and Hizashi could tell he was smitten too.

After making sure she was burped, the two men decided to head to bed, knowing it would be an interesting day tomorrow.

But there was one small problem.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Hizashi asked after Shouta got back from changing into his nightwear.

'Oh shit,' Shouta thought, realizing this as well.

The pair thought for a moment, until Hizashi got an idea. His parents once told him that when he was a baby, his crib was damaged when they were moving. While it was being repaired, they had him sleep between them in bed.

"We could bed share," Hizashi suggested, "My parents did this with me when I was a baby, so it's pretty safe."

"Are you sure?" Shouta asked, uncertain of the idea.

"It'll be fine, trust me," Hizashi reassured as he explained his idea.

However, they had to make sure certain precautions were made.

First off, both men had to tie their long hair back, in fear of harming the baby. Then, Shouta laid some extra pillows they had around any gaps around the mattress. After replacing the blanket for her now dried onesie, the trio got themselves into bed, making sure that it wasn't too warm.

The pair were on their sides facing each other, with the baby on her back in between them. It was an interesting feeling for Shouta, who never done this before with his family, but he trusted Hizashi. Hizashi meanwhile was grinning, with Shouta and the baby between them, it felt like they were an actual family.

After grunting (Shouta) or enthusiastically (Hizashi) saying goodnight, the trio feel asleep. Unknown to both men, during the night their bodies unconsciously curled around the child like a warm cocoon; not suffocating, but more protective.

\- Time Skip-

The next morning, the trio ventured to UA to see Recovery Girl. Hizashi dressed the baby ('They really needed to find out her name,' Shouta thought) into a warm onesie they he borrowed from a neighbour downstairs. Said neighbour was very sympathetic to the couple's plight and gave them advice on childcare as well.

Reaching the school, they were given visitors' passes before walking towards Recovery Girl's office. There they found said pro hero waiting for them along with a man in a trench coat.

"Well, it's wonderful to see you two again," she said to the two pro heroes.

"Recovery Girl/Obaa-san!" the pair greeted in unison.

"After explaining the situation to UA, Detective Naomasa is here to help investigate this case," she said, introducing the man to them.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu (Good Morning)," the detective acknowledged.

"Now then, I take it this is my little patient?" she inquired, looking at the baby in Shouta's arms.

"Yes," Shouta replied, "I found her in the snow yesterday on my way home from patrol, along with this note," he said, holding said paper out for them to see.

Naomasa took the note and placed it into an evidence bag to analyze later.

Recovery Girl gently took the child from Shouta's grasp and started the check up. She weighed and measured how tall she was. Then, she checked the baby's vitals and did her physical. Next, the pro hero gently pricked the baby's foot to get a blood sample, causing her to whimper at the slight pain, immediately the two men tried to comfort her.

Running the blood through a DNA machine, Recovery Girl discovered some interesting information.

"Hmm interesting," she muttered to herself, catching the others' attention.

"Is everything all right?" Shouta asked as he and Hizashi redressed the baby.

"Well I have good news first," Recovery Girl stated.

"First off, the baby is at a healthy weight and her immune system is excellent, so she won't be needing any vaccination shots," she explained.

"And the bad news?" Naomasa asked in concern, saying what was on the everyone's mind.

The youthful heroine frowned, indicating how bad it was.

"I ran her DNA through the National Database for any missing children around her age or for the closest living match to her. There was nothing," she revealed, showing the computer monitor to the three men.

Indeed, in bold red font, the screen showed a zero percent match on the computer.

"What about International?" Shouta asked.

Recovery Girl shook her head.

"Unfortunately, I am not able to access that database," she told them after giving the blood sample to Naomasa, "I will have my assistant send you a copy of my findings detective."

"Thank you, Recovery Girl," Naomasa spoke, storing the sample into his coat.

"I'll see what I can find about the child," he informed them, "If you find anything else to help further this investigation, please contact me."

After giving his card to a free-handed Hizashi, the detective left, but promised to keep in touch with them.

"Who would want to leave this little one out in the snow?" Recovery Girl cooed at the baby, as she placed her back in Shouta and Hizashi's arms.

"I don't know," Hizashi replied, "But what will happen to her if we don't find her family?" he asked.

"Well, we don't know for sure what will happen," she answered, "But we should be getting results back from the police soon," she reassured.

While the two talked, Shouta was thinking on something else. Considering the chances of the baby's parents being dead, there was also a likely chance of her having no other relatives to take her in. Normally, the child would then be sent to an orphanage or a foster home, something which Shouta abhorred.

Unknown to most except a close few, Shouta was a former foster child. Shouta's parents were killed in a car accident when he was 5 years old, and he had hopped through several different foster homes before finally leaving the system when he turned 15. Many of his former foster families had been leery or even terrified of his quirk. He had been bullied by several of the families' children because of this.

After Shouta left that part of him behind, he swore he'd never allow any child to endure what he did in the system. Looking into the child's bright green eyes made him remember this promise.

"She can stay with us," he said, interrupting Hizashi and Recovery Girl.

Both looked at him with some confusion.

"What do you mean Shouta?" Hizashi asked, an inkling on what his fiancé was thinking.

"We will be her temporary guardians, and if we can't find her family, we'll adopt her," Shouta declared.

"Hmm, she's taken quite well to you and Hizashi-kun. I don't see why not," Recovery Girl observed.

"But how can we be her temporary guardians or even adopt her?" Hizashi asked, "I don't know the procedure, and Shouta left the system on his own!" he exclaimed.

"Which is why I am here!" a bipedalled bear-rat-dog-whatever in a suit appeared, surprising the three pro heroes, "Greetings everyone!"

"Nezu/Sensei!" the three said in surprise.

"That's right. It's me, Nezu, the one who could be a dog or a mouse or a bear, but more importantly... I'm the principal!" Nezu declared.

"What are you doing here?" Hizashi asked.

"I happen to overhear about your situation, and I have a solution," he stated.

"You see, I have several contacts within the government who would be more than happy to assist in this procedure," Nezu told them.

'More like they don't have a choice,' Shouta thought as the principal observed them, before they heard a deep purr coming from him.

Looking down, he was surprised to see the child trying to pet Nezu's fur.

"Oh my, little one, my fur is not to play with," Nezu gently told the baby.

"She must think you are cuddly, Nezu," Recovery Girl said.

"Mmm, most likely. Now gentlemen, what do you say about our deal?" Nezu asked the pair.

Hizashi was ready to sign any papers they needed to, but Shouta was more hesitant. A deal worked both ways for both parties, so what did the principal want in return?

"I see your hesitant, but not to worry Shouta-kun!" he reassured, "The favour is a small price to pay, and you won't need to worry about it for the next few years!"

'That's what I'm afraid of,' Shouta thought before confirming their agreement.

"YEAH! WE'RE GOING TO BE PAR **-** ents?" Hizashi screamed unintentionally using his quirk, causing Shouta to quickly erase it.

"Hizashi you idiot," Shouta drawled as their temporarily-claimed daughter started crying at the loud noise.

"Sorry, little umm…what should we name her?" Hizashi pondered as they comforted the small infant.

Both men thought about how they first met the baby, and how she drew people to her. Thinking of different names for the child, they reached an answer.

Turning to Recovery Girl and Nezu, they spoke the name of their new ward.

"Until, we find any relatives that are alive and able to take care of her, she will be named…"

"Ren Aizawa-Yamada."

 **To be continued…**

 **Author's Note: I hope that you enjoyed the next part of one of my newest creations! Unlike the past, I will be posting new updates for any of the current stories at random times, so keep your eyes out for them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Published: 14/01/2019**

 **Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who liked my story, I appreciate the feedback I received from fellow authors and readers alike. I got interested in My Hero Academia thanks to a friend, and I've been reading and watching the series since.**

 **As most know, I normally update every two weeks for Love of Flowers. With recent events, the posting updates will be random days, so keep an eye out for more chapters to come. I hope to update Changes of Fate and Goddess of the Rainbow in the nearest future, so stay tuned.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter, My Hero Academia, or the cover image, I just own the story idea.**

" _It's a lot more exciting when you have a big family!"  
— Hibiki Ganaha (The iDOLM STER)_

 **Chapter Three**

"Ren! Come to Papa!" Hizashi cooed at their recently adopted daughter, coaxing her to crawl to him.

Shouta rolled his eyes at his partner's antics with a small smile on his face. It's been a month since the two pro heroes had adopted the newly named Ren Aizawa-Yamada. It was an interesting development for them as well as a good learning process.

Ren was a very lovable and cuddly baby. She would always curl up with Shouta inside his sleeping bag whenever she was tired. Her second favourite place to sleep was in someone's arms. She loved to coo along to any song Hizashi sang whenever it was bath time. And there were the photos.

SO. MANY. PHOTOS.

Within one month of taking in Ren, they were already up to three albums loaded to the brim with various pictures of Ren, taken mostly by Hizashi. Some were of bath time, with Ren wearing various bubble crowns; while others were of Ren's first moments with her new family (Recovery Girl took those photos). There were even ones of Ren dressed in various animal onesies Hizashi had bought for her, though Shouta bought her a black cat onesie that she absolutely adored.

Sometime after leaving the school, Detective Naomasa had showed up at their doorstep with some surprising news.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _Shouta was taking a snooze as Hizashi was reading a story to Ren when they heard a knock on their apartment door._

" _Sumimasen Aizawa-san, Yamada-san._ _It's Detective Naomasa," a voice spoke from behind the door, "I have some news regarding the child."_

 _Hizashi stopped reading to Ren, adjusting his body to shield their charge as Shouta went to investigate. Opening the door, Shouta sees a sheepish Naomasa standing in front of him._

" _No phone calls?" he inquired at the detective._

" _Gomen Eraserhead-san," the detective said quietly, "With what I found out through Nezu-san's sources, I felt I should come personally for this."_

 _The underground hero allowed him in and watched as he took his shoes off, looking for any offensive moment. Finding none, he escorted their guest inside._

" _What did you want to talk about," Shouta stated once the two were seated with Hizashi and Ren. Hizashi relaxed slightly at the familiar face but kept an eye on Ren like the mother hen he was._

" _Blunt as ever Aizawa-san," the detective said, "Using Nezu's connections, I looked in the international database to find any matches for relatives or…"_

" _Ren," Shouta interrupted._

" _Ren's parents, but similar to the first attempt with Japan's database, there was nothing," he revealed, surprising the two pros._

" _Nothing?" Hizashi asked in disbelief, "No matches, no next of kin, that nothing?!" he shrieked in surprise._

" _Hizashi!" Shouta hissed after erasing his fiancé's quirk, but it was too late. Hizashi's yelling had accidentally scared Ren, and she started crying from the loud noise._

" _Shit," Hizashi swore, noticing his mistake._

 _He quickly scooped up Ren and tired to calm her down._

" _Shh, shh. Sorry Ren, Papa didn't know what he was doing. Please don't cry," he said, trying to comfort a crying Ren._

 _Watching as Hizashi comforted the baby, Shouta turned back to Naomasa, who was watching their interactions with a slight smile._

" _What do you mean nothing?" he asked, as Ren started to calm down._

 _Startled at the question, the detective reverted back to his solemn demeanor, "There was no match to…Ren, or anyone matching her description in the world. She's basically a ghost," he said to the heroes._

" _That's…unusual, especially for a child," Shouta deadpanned._

" _In some situations, people keep news such as a birth secret. Either for the child's protection, or for other reasons. But it's strange for Ren to have no close or distant matches for relatives," Naomasa acknowledged._

" _Does this mean we can adopt her?!" Hizashi asked excitedly._

" _Hizashi!" Shouta hissed._

 _Naomasa just smiled in amusement at their reactions, while Ren slept on. The infamous hardcore Eraserhead's reaction to his partner's question was humorous to the detective, as is important._

" _Hahahaha," Naomasa laughed, interrupting their argument, "Well my boss had a feeling you would say that, and gave me these for you," he told them as he handed them a stack of papers._

 _Being the only one with empty hands, Shouta grabbed the papers and looked down at the first page. There, in bold lettering, was the words_ _ **Child Adoption Forms**_ _._

"… _this is," Shouta said, eyes wide in surprise._

" _Yes, the chief has given the all clear in your adoption of little Ren," Naomasa confirmed, "But we will need you to keep us informed if her quirk appears. It might help us narrow down Ren's biological family."_

" _Holy Shit Shouta!" Hizashi exclaimed in excitement, "We're going to be parents!", before he started muttering about what to get for little Ren._

 _All the while Shouta was still starring down at the documents before a small smile appeared._

" _I guess so," he said quietly_

 _\- End of Flashback -_

You could say there was a celebration that night after they signed the papers, officially making her Ren Aizawa-Yamada. Hizashi (and a reluctant Shouta) had taken Ren to spend their paychecks on the different things Ren would need, and for a baby, it was a lot. At least Shouta was there to make sure Hizashi wouldn't go overboard. But by the time they returned, they had to get a room ready for the baby.

Fortunately for the new family of three, they had a two-bedroom apartment, Shouta and Hizashi just had to move the stuff in the second bedroom into storage and do some furnishing. After two days of work, Ren's bedroom was finished, and the family could finally relax.

That was until _she_ happened.

"Who's ready for an R-rated night out?!" was shouted as a woman with dark, spiky hair burst into the room.

"Nemuri! What the hell?!" Hizashi exclaimed, being very carefully to not use his quirk on accident.

"Midnight," Shouta hissed.

"With everyone being so busy, I thought about—huh?!" Nemuri Kayama, otherwise known as the 18+ Hero: Midnight, stopped speaking when she saw Ren in Hizashi's lap.

"Oh? Who's this little cutie?" Nemuri asked, bending down to see the baby.

Ren seemed interested in Nemuri too, raising her hands up towards the woman.

"This is Ren," Shouta answered as Nemuri and Hizashi verbally squabbled, "She's mine and Hizashi's adopted daughter."

"Daughter?!" Nemuri exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah!" Hizashi replied, "We adopted her after Eraser found her abandoned outside last month."

"The poor darling," Nemuri cooed, "Who would do that to an adorable girl like you!" she said, gently poking Ren's little nose, making her giggle.

"Judging by the note left with her, something happened to her parents, most likely dead," Shouta answered, leaving out the investigation part out of the explanation.

"The poor baby," Nemuri said, looking at the child, "When did you adopt her?"

"Almost a month ago," Hizashi answered.

"Seriously?! You could've told me!" Nemuri complained.

"Not our problem," Shouta stated bluntly after taking a sip of his coffee.

Huffing at his lack of emotion, the 18+ heroine bent down to reach Ren's eye level.

"Hi sweetie, can Aunty Midnight cuddle you~?" she asked after picking the baby up.

Shouta choked on his coffee as Hizashi looked on in disbelief.

"Aunty?"

"Of course," Nemuri stated, "With your schedules, this little one will need someone to watch her. Plus, I get to spend time with my cute little niece!" she chirped as she cuddled her new niece.

"You only met her today Nemuri," Hizashi stated, upset that Nemuri stole Ren from him.

"Don't care~ I'm this little one's auntie now!" she cheered in happiness.

"Better stop while you're ahead Hizashi," Shouta replied, "You know she won't stop. She might even be a good influence on Ren, keyword being might," he declared.

"HEY!" Nemuri proclaimed, "I can be a good influence!"

"To an extent, 18+ Rated Hero," he retorted, emphasizing on Nemuri's tagline.

"I get your point," Nemuri said, "But she will need some female influence in her life. Who's going to teach her to kick ass? Or when she's in a relationship or wants to know about se—"

Nemuri was quickly silenced by Shouta's capture weapon, after retrieving Ren from her arms.

"I understand your concerns Nemuri, but I don't think anyone wants to speak about that until my daughter is older," he warned the heroine before retracting his scarf and returning to the couch with Ren.

'Preferably never,' he thought, dreading the idea of explaining _that_ to Ren. He'll let Hizashi do it.

"But you're still free to corrupt Ren in other matters!" Hizashi pipped in.

"Yes!" Nemuri cheered, "I can't wait!"

All the while Ren babbled away, Hizashi and Nemuri cooing at the cute sight and took plenty of pictures of the father-daughter duo.

"Hey! Has anyone seen Ren's baby bottle?" Hizashi asked after taking some pictures, noticing that said object was missing.

"Haven't seen it," Shouta answered back.

That's when they heard a shriek from Ren.

Thinking someone was trying to attack Ren, the three pro heroes whirled around to attack, Shouta putting Ren down for better mobility. It was only when they heard Ren laughing did they look down, surprising them at the interesting sight.

Ren was clapping happily as the baby bottle that Hizashi was looking for, floated towards her.

"Holy Shit," someone said as the trio stared on as the baby bottle landed in Ren's hands.

Shouta gently picked up Ren as she drank from the bottle. Hizashi and Nemuri took several pictures of this amazing event.

"She takes after you Zashi," Nemuri said to the blond.

"No kidding Nemu," Hizashi replied.

Hizashi was one of the rare cases of a child being born with their quirk or developing it at an extremely young age. When he came out of his mother, Hizashi's quirk-enhanced scream had caused his parents and the doctor to become deaf. While it was amazing to find another child that also developed their quirk at a younger age than 4, sometimes the ability can be very dangerous to the user or anyone around them.

But there didn't seem to be any problems with Ren as the three adults looked closer. If anything, Ren was just sleepy, most likely from meeting someone new.

"We better let Naomasa-san know of Ren's ability," Shouta said to Hizashi.

While the three pro heroes conversed, no one noticed a pair of glowing eyes watching the baby in Shouta's arms with fondness.

As the eyes started to disappear, a faint voice could be heard in the wind.

" _ **Soon my mistress, soon."**_

 **Author's Note: So, what does everyone think? It's only the third update and I've already gotten some interesting feedback from many people. Hoped everyone enjoyed Chapter Two and keep an eye out for more chapters. Also keep updated on Article 13 in Europe, because whatever happens in one country, can affect every country.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Published: 25/01/2019**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: This month seems to fly by too fast. Already three updates for this story, and others in progress. I look forward to your reactions to this chapter. If you have any questions or see any errors, please send me a PM, or comment in the reviews.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea and the cover art.**

" _S.T.R.E.S.S: Someone Trying to Repair Every Situation Solo."  
— Dave Willis_

 **Chapter Four**

Before Ren, life for Shouta Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada was always busy. With Shouta being an underground hero, and Hizashi working as an aboveground hero and as a radio host, their schedules tended to be chaotic.

Whenever Hizashi was out on patrols in the daytime, the underground hero would be asleep. At night when Hizashi was asleep or away at the radio station, Shouta would be awake and preparing for his midnight patrol. Then there were times when both pro heroes would be working at the same time. By the time both came home, both were too exhausted to do much but sleep, until one of them had to get up for work.

It was hard for both men to keep their relationship and their daily lives in balance, but they somehow managed it. On occasion, Shouta would surprise Hizashi with tickets for his favourite band, and Hizashi would often take Shouta to play with the cats at his favourite cat café.

When Ren came into their lives, things changed.

With the new addition of their adopted daughter, schedules had to be fixed to accommodate the baby. Hizashi cut his radio shows from three nights a week to only Fridays nights. Shouta pulled some strings and switched his patrol routes, enabling him to watch Ren for longer hours. Even with the new arrangements, the new parents always found time to be there.

But with their new schedules, they needed someone else to watch Ren if they couldn't.

And that's where Midnight came to play.

After their initial meeting, Ren warmed up to the dominatrix-like hero, and vice-versa. Whenever the two men couldn't take care of Ren, Nemuri was always willing to babysit.

And today was one of those days.

"Thank you for watching Ren, Nemu," Shouta said as he got himself ready, "We should be back around 3 p.m. Ren's bottle is in the bag, along with her toys, and Paddy," he listed.

"Paddy?" Nemuri questioned.

"The stuffed dog toy that I found with her, the name was stitched into it," Shouta answered, "Our numbers are in the bag as well as some food for her. She normally has an afternoon nap, and—"

"Don't worry about a thing Sho," Nemuri spoke, interrupting him, "I'll take good care of Ren," she reassured.

"I know, and I trust you," he said, "But it's been a while since both me and Hizashi have been away from Ren."

"Where is that cockatoo anyway?" Nemuri asked, noticing that Hizashi was nowhere to be found.

Shouta simply pointed to the next room, and the 18+ hero couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

Hizashi was rubbing his cheek against Ren's, eyes watering dramatically.

"My little flower! Papa doesn't want to leave you~" he cooed to her, "I don't want to leave!" he whined.

"Too bad," Shouta stated as he used his capture scarf to subdue the loud blond and stole Ren away, causing Hizashi to whine, "But Shouta~!"

"No buts Hizashi," Shouta said as he gave Ren a hug.

"So, cruel~!" Hizashi whined, "Ren! Your daddy is being mean to me!" he told the child, who only babbled at what her papa said.

"Don't worry boys, Aunty Midnight will take care of her," Nemuri said as Shouta gave Ren to her.

"Be good for her, problem child," he told his daughter, kissing her forehead.

Ren cooed up and Shouta couldn't help but smile slightly at the cute display.

"Let's go Hizashi," he said as the hero grabbed his bag.

"Goodbye my little one, we'll be back soon!" Hizashi chirped as the pair exited the apartment, leaving Nemuri alone with Ren.

"Well then, we better get to school Ren-chan~" Nemuri cooed as they left the building, making sure to bring the baby bag with her.

It wasn't long until the duo arrived at UA, Nemuri could see some of the students already arriving.

As the woman-baby pair walked inside and to the staff room, Nemuri saw many of the students looking at them in shock. She couldn't help but smirk when the students started whispering reasons and ideas about why the 18+ Only Hero: Midnight had a kid with her.

"Love Child?"

"Mother?" ("NOOOO!" some of her fanboys wailed)

"Niece?"

"Babysitting?"

"Looks like you're already turning heads Ren," she told the baby, "Let's see what the others say."

Ren babbled in excitement.

"Kawaii~" she cooed at her before opening the door.

"Morning!" she greeted cheerfully as she walked into the staff room.

Most of the staff were already there. Snipe turned to greet her, until he saw Ren.

"Midnight, why do you have a baby with you?" he asked.

At that question, the other teachers looked over and were surprised too.

"You didn't steal the kid, did you?" Vlad King asked.

"NO!" she hissed, "I'm babysitting for Eraserhead and Present Mic. This is their baby and my pseudo-niece, Ren."

The pros were surprised. They knew that the two were together, but they didn't know that they had a baby. When Ectoplasm inquired about Ren's origins, they received a shock.

"Shouta found her in the snow," Midnight explained, "It's suspected that her parents died, and that little Ren was abandoned by whoever did it."

"The poor child," Thirteen mourned.

"GRRR! People who do something like that to a pup should be hunted down," Hound Dog growled.

"Settle down Ryo-kun," Recovery Girl spoke as she entered the room, "There's already an investigation in process to find out what happened.

"Recovery Girl," a few addressed.

"I see that your enjoying yourself, Midnight. Similar to what happened last time you brought little Ren," the youthful heroine observed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Midnight said, avoid the subject, getting the others curious at what dirt the nurse had on the pro hero.

"Really? If I recall correctly, that time had a certain sadist napping in my office with a baby sleeping on her, Ms. PG Rated Hero: Naptime," Recovery Girl stated bluntly.

It took three seconds to process this information before hell broke loose. Snickers and full-out laughter could be heard from outside the hall. Snipe fell out of his chair from laughing too hard, and Ectoplasm's shoulders were shaking in suppressed laughter.

That's when they heard it. Amidst the loud noise, a quiet little noise could be heard in the room. Each head turned towards the source and saw the cutest scene that any of them ever saw.

There, on the couch with a shocked and embarrassed Midnight, was Ren, _giggling_.

The cuteness was too much for some of the pros as their faces reddened at the cute sight. Her bell-like laugh hitting each person like an arrow straight to the heart.

"KAWAII!" a few of the most affected shouted.

"If anything happened to Ren, I would kill everyone in the world and then myself," Midnight promised passionately, also blushing from the cute display.

"I don't think you need to go that far," Ectoplasm said, a voice of reason.

"You know, if Midnight hadn't said anything, I would swear she's their biological daughter," Vlad King muttered to himself, eyeing Ren's wild black hair in thought.

Thirteen noticed Power Loader working on something, mumbling under his breath as he worked.

"What are you working on, Power Loader-san?" they asked, "Is that a baby walker?" they said, spying the blueprint designs.

"Not just a walker, the most indestructible walker in creation," he explained to the space hero, "Now should I use titanium or something else for the framework?" Power Loader mumbled in afterthought.

As the adults were talking, none of them noticed the disappearance of said child. Ren, after seeing the adults acting weird, decided to explore. Using her limited mobility, she got off the couch and left the room.

She had been practicing with her parents and Nemuri on walking, but so far could only go a few feet. Noticing how quiet it was in the halls, the baby started her trek until she saw an open door.

Curious over its contents, she went inside.

Meanwhile in the staffroom…

While Ren was still exploring the wonders of UA, most of the staff were busy; either talking about work or cooing over how adorable Ren was. Until someone noticed the aforementioned baby was missing.

"Oh my," Recovery Girl said, pausing the others from their activities, "It looks like the little one went off on her own," the elderly woman stated.

It took a few seconds for the pro heroes to process this fact.

"…"

"…"

"…"

" **WHAT?!"** the staff yelled.

"Holy Shit! Shouta's going to kill me!" Midnight shrieked as she started looking for her small charge.

"Never mind him! Hizashi gonna' tan our hides!" Snipe exclaimed, recalling the one time he went to a hero-only bar with him and a few other heroes and someone had the gall to insult his and Aizawa's relationship.

Needless to say, the guy was still traumatized of blonds, loud noises, and cockatoos after that incident.

As everyone started to lose their minds over the disappearance, Ectoplasm noticed that Recovery Girl wasn't fazed by the brewing chaos.

"You know where she is Recovery Girl-san," Ectoplasm stated.

"Of course," she answered, "I saw her going down to the principal's office, I'm sure Nezu wouldn't mind some company."

"That's even worse!" Midnight cried out as she and Snipe ran out of the room towards the principal's office.

The more saner staff members couldn't help but sigh at their fellow heroes' antics.

\- Scene Change -

Midnight and Snipe barged into Nezu's office without knocking, forgetting how dangerous their boss and fellow pro hero could be when provoked. But the sight in front of them stopped the pair in their tracks.

Because there, sitting on one of the couches drinking tea, was Nezu, being cuddled by the sleeping child they were searching for.

"Ren!" Midnight said relief, before being silenced by Nezu's stern gaze.

"I believe this is not the right time to exclaim your delight, Kayama-san. Unless you would like to wake up this little one and further upset me, I was enjoying some peace as well," he told the human woman.

"Sorry sir," Snipe apologized, "We're just relieved that Ren is safe, and her parents won't kill us."

The enigmatic mammal just laughed softly as Ren shifted slightly in her sleep, "I understand your concerns Snipe. However, Ren is in safe hands," he said as Ren petted his fur in her sleep, restraining any chance of purring outwardly at her gentle ministrations.

Midnight and Snipe looked at each other. Midnight had seen the content look at the gesture and recognized it. Because of his past, the principal had an extreme distrust of most humans. The only ones he allowed close could be counted on one hand.

"Looks like she got to you too Nezu," Recovery Girl said as she entered the office.

"It appears so," Nezu noted, "I see no problem in watching the little one while you're teaching Nemuri-san."

Wary of her employer's decision, Midnight reluctantly agreed to let the chimera babysit if she couldn't.

So, for the next few hours while the other pro-heroes were teaching, Nezu allowed Ren to stay in his office while he worked. Midnight and the others would stop by in-between classes quite frequently to check on the young child.

By the time Hizashi and Shouta returned from their joint mission, they were met with the sight of most of the staff members in Nezu's office trying to get Ren to talk.

"Come on Ren, say Aunty~" Midnight crooned.

"Hang on a minute Midnight, that be hard for the little one. Come on sugarplum, say 'cowboy'," Snipe suggested.

"What's going on?" Hizashi inquired as he and Shouta made their presence known.

"Oh!" Midnight said, "Hey Shouta, Zashi. You're back early," she noted nervously.

"We managed to round up the gang members earlier than expected," Shouta answered.

"Hello sweetheart, Papa's back!" Hizashi cooed as he bent down to her level.

Ren only giggled, waving her arms in the air with excitement at seeing her papa.

"Your daughter certainly has the staff wrapped around her finger, Aizawa-kun," Nedzu told him, "Not even an hour and she had everyone become protective of her."

"Even you Nedzu?" Shouta asked his former homeroom teacher.

"I find most children are much more open minded then their adult counterparts when it comes to myself. Ren certainly had no trouble being around a talking dog-mouse-bear-whatever I am!" Nedzu observed.

'Something most of us are still trying to figure out,' Shouta thought.

"Also, the little one is free to stay here if you, Hizashi and Nemuri are unavailable to watch her," he offered, surprising the underground hero.

After three years of being his student and after graduation, Shouta developed a keen sense of when his former sensei was up to something. This time, that sense was warning him of madness and insomnia to come in the near future, and he was usually right.

Before he could say anything, they were interrupted by a loud, "PAPA!"

"Wh-what…" was all Hizashi could say.

Shouta couldn't blame him, he was also frozen in shock.

"Papa!" Ren repeated, clapping her hands in Hizashi's direction.

"Well shit…" Snipe said, summing everything up, Shouta couldn't help but agree.

"OHMYGOD! SHOUTASHECALLEDMEPAPA!" Hizashi crowed in glee.

It took a moment for Shouta to say anything, due to how fast Hizashi spoke.

"Calm down, Hizashi. You're going to upset her again," Shouta admonished.

"Down be a party pooper, Shouta," Midnight told him, as the others crowded around Hizashi and Ren, "Just think. When she starts calling you Dad, you'll be just as emotional."

"I find that logically incorrect Nemuri," was all he said.

A few days later, Shouta would eat his own words after Ren called him "Dada!"

 **Author's Note: Shouta just ate his own words, hahaha! I hope everyone's having a good time reading Sweet Child of Mine, I'm certainly enjoying the reviews from all of you. Again, the info and petition links against Article 13 can be found on my profile page. If you have any appropriate questions about my stories, please send me a PM. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Published: 25/02/2019**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: This year seems to be starting out interesting dear readers. Because of personal reasons, updates might be slower for the next few months.**

 **Most of you have asked if Ren will keep her magic or get a quirk, just wait to find out. In the meantime, I hope everyone's staying informed about Article 13 happening in the EU, and how it can affect all fandom writers on Fanfiction, Ao3, Wattpad, etc.**

 **With that being said, most of the next few chapters will be about Ren growing up in the EraserMic household, so stay tuned for more.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _Music changes, and I'm gonna change right along with it."  
— Aretha Franklin_

 **Chapter Five**

Inside the Aizawa-Yamada or Yamada-Aizawa household, squeals could be heard as a young child ran away from her chaser. Dark curls bordering mischievous green eyes as she escaped her captor. Her feet kicking her rump as her walker's wheels squealed in her haste to flee.

"I'm gonna get'cha!" her chaser, a villain declared as he chased after her.

Ren managed to turn the corner using her limited speed, nearly causing her pursuer to crash into a wall.

"Uh-oh," Ren babbled in good humour.

Thinking she was safe, the tiny toddler checked to see if he was still following her.

That was her first and last mistake.

"I GOTCHA!" the villain crowed in glee, lifting her out of her walker, leaving her without transport.

Frightened, little Ren didn't know what the villain was planning. Paralyzed in contemplation, she watched his fingers twitch in terror.

"Now…what to do," the villain thought aloud.

"Should I let my partner deal with you for gassing him, or should I feed you the icky green stuff?" he thought aloud, making Ren quake in fear.

"I know!" he started.

"It's…"

"TICKLE TIME!" he yelled as he attacked Ren's sides with his merciless, tickling fingers.

Little Ren squealed in unrelenting glee as her loud papa tickled her.

"Hizashi, at this rate you're going to make Ren pee on you," Shouta warned, watching their game of chase, "If she does, you're cleaning it up."

"Party pooper," Hizashi sassed back.

Looking down at his little one, he cooed.

"Papa wouldn't do that, would he Ren-chan?" he asked her.

"PAPA!" she giggled, calming down from her tickle-high.

"Even so, you're late for patrol," Shouta told him, "I'd be running if I were you."

"Crap," Hizashi swore looking at the clock, "Better get going before the boss-lady gets mad, bye Ren-chan! Sho-kun!" he said in farewell, kissing both his fiancé and their daughter before exiting the apartment, leaving the dad-daughter pair to themselves for the day.

"I love that cockatoo, but there are times when I question myself," Shouta muttered as he watched Hizashi slam into a wall on accident, "At least your Papa will be home early for your birthday Ren," he told her.

"Dada!" she said in agreement.

Shouta chuckled at her enthusiasm. It's been almost a year since he first found a baby lying in the snow, and never regretted it. Ren was a joy in their lives and was always willing to cuddle anyone who was upset. With Ren's birthday being today, the two parents and their closest friends would be holding a small party at UA.

Although Shouta was surprised at Nedzu's offer of holding the party there, he understood that the chimera cared greatly about his young charge. Seeing his former homeroom teacher turn into putty at Ren's touch was definitely a shocker the first time it happened.

"Dada!" Ren said, getting her father's attention, wanting up.

Letting out a small chuckle, Shouta lifted Ren into his arms, using his capture scarves to secure her.

"Come on problem child, we have work to do," he said as he locked the door.

With his work being later tonight, the plan was to meet Hizashi at UA at noon and celebrate Ren's birthday. Then he would do his night patrol, leaving his blond fiancé to watch their daughter.

Thinking about it, if someone had told Shouta that he would be a dad at his age with all of the responsibilities, he would've thought they were insane. But looking back, he wouldn't change it for the world.

However, not all things can go as planned.

Hearing his phone go off with the familiar ringtone of his police contact, Shouta begrudgingly answered it.

"This is Eraserhead," he replied.

" _Eraserhead, there was a robbery at the downtown civic centre in progress. Villains recognized as Ms. Fortune and Sir. Prize, both heading to your location."_

Shouta sighed in frustration, there went his day, and on his daughter's first birthday too. Looking down at Ren, he got an idea.

\- Time Skip -

An hour after making the call, a group of police officers came upon an interesting sight.

There, hanging upside down in a tree, was Ms. Fortune and Sir. Prize. The villains were bound and gagged with capture tape, loot lying near the base of the tree, but that wasn't all. The aforementioned duo also sported an interesting new look.

The normally pale Ms. Fortune's skin was dyed a vivid green with pink polka dots, her orange hair changed into a murky yellow. Sir. Prize's usual costume had every single colour of the rainbow imaginable with his mustache and hair a sparkly bright pink that resembled an afro.

Detective Naomasa fought the urge to snicker as his coworkers got the pair down.

"Detective," Eraserhead said, appearing with his goggles and signature scarves.

"I see you caught them, Eraserhead. But why the colour change?" he asked the pro hero, barely hiding his mirth.

"Someone may have lost control of their quirk when she was surprised," he said, indicating a small bundle wrapped in his capture gear.

Naomasa understood what he meant. Eraserhead must've come across the robbers when the call came in, and Ren got scared, causing her quirk to react to the frightening situation. While this was humorous to everyone (except the robbers), it also helped Naomasa's investigation into Ren's past before she was adopted.

"I see, is she alright?" he asked the man quietly.

"A little shaken up, but mostly found the whole situation hilarious," Shouta answered back as the bundle started moving.

"I see, thank you for your assistance Eraserhead," he thanked the pro hero.

And quietly he added, "And a happy birthday to Ren as well."

With that said, the detective and his fellow officers left, leaving Shouta and his small bundle to their own destination.

"It's alright Ren, the bad people are gone," he told the bundle, unwrapping them from his scarves, revealing what or who laid inside.

The tiny wide-eyed figure of his daughter appeared, cautious but curious of her new surroundings. Shouta let her look around at the new area, knowing she would have to eventually.

"It looks like you tasted your first experience in hero work Ren," Shouta told her, "Hopefully the next time you will be prepared and much older."

As if understanding what he meant, the girl nodded her head.

"Dada," she said in agreement.

Shouta gave a slight smile.

"Let's get going problem child, we should've been at UA an hour ago," he replied as they travelled to their original destination.

 **\- Time Skip -**

"Happy Birthday Ren!"

The sight of his fellow pro heroes celebrating his child's birthday was amusing to Shouta. With how busy it had been lately, neither the pair or Nemuri told anyone about Ren's birthday coming up until a week before.

When they had come to pick up Ren from UA, Nedzu had asked what they would be doing for Ren's birthday. It was at that moment that the other teachers realized what he said, and panic ensured.

Within that one week, schedules were rearranged, presents were searched for, and one eventful moment where a staff member somehow got themselves tangled in decorations. The parents and chimera could only watch this in amusement (Nedzu), humour (Hizashi), or exasperation (Shouta). Nemuri was too busy laughing to really help in this situation.

Ren, with how young she was, found the whole thing entertaining to watch.

Then the big day came. Green, gold, and purple streamers lined the walls of the teacher's lounge with multi-coloured balloons strewed around. Lunch Rush had baked a large chocolate cake for this occasion, decorated with clouds made of white icing and star-shaped sprinkles.

The appearance of the giant monstrosity made Ren's eyes widen in surprise, and Hizashi's mouth salivate.

Shouta was already dreading the sugar-fueled nightmare he'd be dealing with later.

"Blow out the candles Ren," Shouta told her, lifting the child closer to the cake.

"Don't forget to make a wish!" Nemuri cheered, mimicking blowing a candle out.

Closing her eyes, Ren took a deep breath and blew out the candle, enclosing the room into darkness until Hound Dog turned the lights on.

"What did you wish for sugarplum?" Snipe asked the child.

Looking at the cowboy, Ren shook her head, indicating she wasn't telling.

"Unfortunately, it's bad luck to tell anyone your wish until it comes true," Cementoss told him.

"Party pooper," the gunslinger mumbled causing the others to laugh.

After enjoying pieces of the delicious ambrosia (which Nedzu was able to eat), it came time for presents.

From the staff, Ren received learning toys from Nedzu, baby-safe crayons and art supplies from Cementoss, a cowboy onesie from Snipe, a baby-safe puzzle set from Ectoplasm, and a panda onesie and stuffed animal from Midnight.

But when Power Loader presented his gift to Ren, mostly everyone's eyebrows (or non-existing ones) went up.

"A cube?" Hizashi said in confusion, voicing everyone's (but Nedzu's) inward thoughts.

"It's a sensory toy," Power Loader explained as he turned it on; lights flashing different colours as music started to play from it, "It promotes sensory development in babies and teach her different sounds of various instruments."

Ren squealed at the light-up toy and started playing with it, showing everyone how much she loved the gift.

Then it came time for Shouta and Hizashi to reveal their surprise gift for their daughter.

"Ren-chan," Hizashi started, getting her attention, "Your daddy and I have a surprise for you," as Shouta carefully pulled out a medium-sized box with airholes.

"It's going to be busy with your papa and me being pro heroes, so we decided to give you this," Shouta told her as he opened the box and pulled out the contents.

It was a cat.

A Maine Coon tabby to be exact. Their fur was marked with stripes of black and greys, the light grey fur around it's neck like a fluffy lion's mane. The most unique about this cat were its eyes. Instead of the usual green, gold, or blue, they were a bright crimson red.

Struggling out of Shouta's hold, the cat wandered towards Ren. After a few sniffs, the cat surprised everyone when they started to purr and rub up against the infant.

"Where'd you find the little critter?" Snipe asked amongst the stunned silence.

"Found him at the animal shelter, poor thing's been there for over a year," Hizashi answered.

"The employees named him Akashi," Shouta added, watching the cat and his daughter.

"I've never seen a cat with red eyes before," Nemuri mused, "Maybe Akashi has a genetic mutation?" she guessed.

"Either way, young Ren and Akashi seemed to be getting along quite nicely," Nedzu remarked, "It's well known that cats like children, and are protective of them."

'Which you are,' some of the human adults thought, recalling how protective Nedzu can be. Since teaching at UA, there was an on on-going bet on what Nedzu's species was.

"What do you think Ren? Akashi will be a good addition to our family," Hizashi told her, watching how caring she was to the feline.

"Aka!" she cried out with Akashi meowing in agreement.

"Ren really likes being with Akashi," Nemuri noted absentmindedly.

"He isn't the only one," Shouta told her, recalling the times where animals (and some animal-quirked people) would folk to her, most notably; cats, various bird species, and canines.

They lost track of how many times Shouta and Hizashi came to UA to pick up Ren and found her with Hound Dog curled up and asleep. Vlad King had told them of one time where the canine hero had threatened to maul someone after they made Ren upset.

After a long day at UA, the party ended (to mostly everyone's disappointment). Returning home, Hizashi went to put away the birthday gifts, leaving Shouta to take a sleepy Ren to bed.

Placing Ren into her crib, Shouta watched as Akashi wandered around in curiosity before jumping into Ren's crib to curl up beside her.

"Welcome to the family Akashi," Shouta murmured before turning the light off, exhausted from today's day.

But unknown to Shouta or Hizashi, Akashi's eyes flared a bright ember before returning to their natural crimson.

" **At last we meet again my Mistress. But this time, you won't be alone in this world."** a deep voice said before disappearing, not to be heard for a long time.

 **Author's Note: So, what does everyone think? Not bad for a few weeks of silence eh? With new and well-known characters added into the mix, the story will start getting interesting. On another note, if you have suggestions for scenes or omake ideas, leave a comment below or send me a PM message. Thank you for your patronage and keep an eye out for more updates in the coming future.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Published: 23/03/2019**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: Wow…I never thought I would get so many reviews from the last chapter, especially within 24 hours of posting. Some of you have already found Ren x Momo to be a good pairing, and I'd like your reasons on why. But on another note, Ren will be around 11-12 years old when the BNHA canon arc happens, so any Ren couples will have to start off as a friendship first, before anything.**

 **Also, I usually do research on child development before I write anything about Ren, so it is okay for a four-month old to have small amounts of unsweetened yogurt, as well as pureed food, and liquids.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _Rule 28: If you need help, ask!"  
— Leroy Jethro Gibbs, (NCIS, S13E10: Blood Brothers)_

 **Chapter Six**

"Mic, _why?_ " Shouta deadpanned as Hizashi was fiddling with some black cloth.

"Because we were invited Shouta!" he answered back with a shit-eating grin as he finished tying a vampire cape around Shouta's neck.

Ren merely watched her fathers in confusion as this was happening, Akashi staring at them in boredom.

A few days ago, the Aizawa-Yamada household were surprised to receive an invitation for a Halloween party cohosted by UA _**AND**_ Shiketsu, the Top 2 hero schools in Japan. Nedzu had invited them, Ren, and Nemuri as his personal guests for this rare event.

It was common knowledge that UA and Shiketsu were not only rivalling hero schools, but they were also competitors for producing the best and greatest heroes of each generation.

With this in mind, Hizashi decided that the whole family should dress up in costumes, much to Shouta's protesting. This is how Hizashi became a demon and Shouta ended up as a vampire, much to his frustration. Though Hizashi was strangely keeping quiet about Ren's costume.

"Okay! Now that you're done, I can get the little listener ready!" Hizashi said with enthusiasm, picking up Ren on his way to the bathroom.

Shouta sighed tiredly before retreating to the couch where Akashi was lounging. Akashi has been a huge help with keeping an eye on Ren, to the couple's surprise. The cat could normally be found tailing Ren everywhere around the house and the few times he snuck into UA with them.

The first time it happened, there was a standoff between Hound Dog and the cat. It took the staff an hour of convincing, bribery, and a sad Ren to call them off. Since then, the two furry mammals created a shaky truce, with Ren none the wiser.

"Are you almost done?" Shouta asked, checking the clock, they had only an hour to get on the train and head for the party.

"We're ready!" a voice cried out as Papa and daughter walked out of the bathroom.

"…" For one of the few times in his life, Shouta was struck speechless.

There was Ren and Hizashi ready for Halloween. Hizashi was dressed as a devil with his long hair styled into a set of horns spiraled around his head. The pants may have been baggy, but the tight-fitting top he wore under his cape caused Shouta to swallow harshly.

Little Ren on the other hand, was dressed as a witch. With a floppy, pointed hat and red spider-web poncho **(**AN: Lydia's from Beetlejuice the animated series)** , Ren was the cutest little witch. What made it even cuter was the pair of cat ears and tail added into the costume.

Honesty, this sight was like a combo of sweet but spicy in poor Shouta's opinion. Here was his daughter dressed as an adorable little witch, and his fiancé dressed as the big, bad devil. Looks like Hizashi might get lucky later.

"I saw these earlier and thought they'd be nice old-style costumes. Though finding one that Ren would like and something in my taste was—" Hizashi's rambling was halted as Shouta kissed his loudmouthed blond.

"You. Look. Ravishing," he told the Voice hero, a kiss laid upon him with each word spoken.

"Shouta~!" he flustered, "Ren's here, and we promised Nedzu we'd come," at this Shouta stopped his ministrations, to Hizashi's relief. The poor blond's heart couldn't take it!

"Alright," he conceded, "But," he told him in a dark tone, "We'll 'discuss' your costume _later_."

With that, the two brunettes and the flustered blond left for the party, making sure to lock the door behind them.

\- Time Skip -

"Ah! Welcome Hizashi, Shouta! I see you too and Ren made it on time," Nedzu greeted them as they entered the building.

"Gomenasai for almost being late Nedzu-sensei," Shouta told the chimera, "We got…distracted."

Nedzu only nodded his head.

"As long as you made it without trouble is fine. Though I hope in the future this doesn't happen often," he told them with a clear warning.

Something his former students took to heart, judging by their faces.

"It won't happen again, Nedzu-sensei," Shouta promised.

"Now now, there's no reason to call me sensei after you too both graduated," Nedzu assured, "After all, I expect an equal level of respect from my fellow colleagues," he finished with a glint of secrecy.

Neither man wanted to ask what he meant by, just the way he said that gave both men a sense of paranoia.

"REN-CHAN!" was shouted as Nemuri made her way towards the small group, wearing a pirate costume, showing not too much to Shouta's inner relief.

"You look so adorable~" she cooed looking at her pseudo-niece, "I see that you got distracted Shouta!" she told him, indicating Hizashi's costume, giving him a wink.

"Shut up Nemuri," he said, cheeks slightly flushed, he thanked every deity that Nedzu had left before Nemuri came over.

"Oh, you poor tsundere," Nemuri lamented, "How you even got together I'll never know."

"Both of us were too chicken to tell the other," Hizashi explained, "Shouta was the one who confessed first, after fumbling with his words for half an hour."

"HIZASHI!" above-mentioned man hissed, hair flaring as his quirk activated.

"Worth it Sho-chan," he told his fiancé, kissing his cheek in apology.

"By the way, where's Ren?" Nemuri asked, noticing her niece gone.

Quickly, the trio started looking around for the little witch. Finding nothing, the Voice hero voiced what was probably the everyone's thought.

"Oh Shit."

 **\- Else Where –**

Outside the school grounds, a blond-haired winged preteen was taking a walk, needing to get away from problems. Today, had been a stressful day for the poor bird.

Hayato Takazora couldn't help but ask himself how his life became like this. Sometimes he wished he hadn't gotten himself involved in that accident. He should've just waited for the high school exams instead.

Unfortunately, his actions had caught the attention of a powerful organization, and they were determined to set him on the fast track course to becoming a hero.

That was almost five years ago, and since then his life has been all about training, studying, etc. Poor Hayato never had a chance for a childhood since he was 7.

Yesterday, Hayato's manager had given him a costume and told him that they would be going to a party cohosted by Shiketsu. He knew why he was invited. His manager (more like caretaker) was talking about enrolling him into Shiketsu after he was done middle school.

His wings ruffled in annoyance at this fact, especially with the violet overcoat he was forced to wear under them. Honestly, he would've preferred a stuntman's suit to a ringmaster costume, at least it was comfortable and wouldn't clash horribly with his brilliant red wings.

All Hayato wanted to do was live life at ease without sweating the small stuff or worrying about the 'what ifs'. To be able to soar the skies and never leave. To—.

Hayato was shaken from his thoughts by the appearance of a cat.

Normally, Hayato would ignore this, except the sight of demonic red eyes starring at him was disturbing, considering he was also part bird too.

"Hey kitty, nice kitty," he said to the cat.

Kami must be laughing her ass off, because said cat's eyes narrowed in irritation.

Just as the cat was about to do something, a noise caught their attention.

"AKA-AKA!" a voice cried out, stopping the cat from doing anything.

The cat turned their head towards the speaker and slinked towards them. For some reason, Hayato followed it, and was surprised.

The speaker was a young child, a toddler, wearing a witch costume. The newly named 'Aka' was rubbing up against their owner, allowing her to pet them.

The girl noticed him and waved.

"Hi-hi!" she said in child speak.

"Hello," Hayato said in a quiet voice, wary of scaring the little witch.

Sitting down in the grass, Hayato watched as she got up and plopped herself down beside him.

"Ren," she told him, pointing to herself in indication.

"Hayato," he answered back, now knowing her name.

It remained quiet between them, that awkward but somewhat welcoming quiet. Tired, annoyed, and just wanting to vent, Hayato started talking to fill the quiet.

His life, the organization, the stupid costume; everything that bothered Hayato came out like a verbal waterfall.

"They think just because I want to be a hero, they can boss me around and force me to do things against my will! What are they th—INK!" he started to say before something heavy hit him over his head.

Rubbing the sore spot, Hayato looked for the culprit, only to be shocked.

Ren was starring at him with irritated eyes, blue energy swarmed her hand and the floating harisen **(**AN: giant paper fan)** that came out of nowhere. Aka, sensing his mistress' irritation, hissed in warning.

'Did a baby just hit me with a harisen?' Hayato thought in disbelief.

He swore the cat was laughing at him, with the playful hissing he was hearing.

Moving her hand in his direction, the blue energy surrounded him. Hayato, fearing another swat from the harisen, braced himself but nothing happened. Except for the unpleasant feeling of being tightly squeezed into a corset.

All at once, the tight feeling disappeared, replaced by something soft and…fuzzy? Looking down, Hayato realized that he was wearing sweats, his favourite ones too.

"What, how?" he asked in disbelief.

Ren only babbled, before with a wave of her hand, his sweats were replaced with a retro hero's costume.

Testing it out after a stunned moment, Hayato was surprised how comfortable they were; there was even slits on the back big enough for his wings to easily slide through.

"Thank you," he told the child, "You have no idea how awesome this feels."

And it was true.

Ren didn't say anything, only raising her arms up. A universal indication of wanting to be picked up.

Hayato, with great awareness, carefully picked up Ren and hugged her. His outstretched wings wrapping around the pair.

"Well little chick, I don't know what to say, but thank you," he told her, "You must've been bored hearing me talk eh?" he asked.

Ren didn't say anything, merely playing with the crimson feathers in her reach.

"Hey there, careful with those," Hayato told her.

She seemed to know what she was doing, with the way she stroked the feathers with gentleness.

"REN!" a voice rang out, calling for the baby in Hayato's arms.

From around the corner came a blond demon and a scruffy-looking vampire, followed by a female pirate.

Spotting the young pair, the trio made their way towards them. Scooping her out of Hayato's arms, the demon and vampire looked relieved to see she was all right.

"We were looking everywhere for you!" the blond said in relief.

"Don't scare us again problem child," the vampire stated.

That's when the pair noticed Hayato. Giving Ren to the pirate, the pair began to interrogate him.

"Who are you? Why did you have Ren? Blahblahblah," the blond started.

"Zashi," the pirate started, "Let the poor boy speak."

Seeing his chance, Hayato started talking.

"I found her and Aka playing out here. I wanted to make sure they were safe," he explained.

"See Hizashi, she's alright," the vampire reassured the newly named demon, "Let's go inside now, but this time, problem child stays in our sights."

"But Shouta!" Hizashi whined, "We haven't fully interrogated the kid yet."

Ren interrupted at that point by shouting "GOO!" while pointing at Hayato from Shouta's arms.

At that moment, Hayato's costume changed again, this time into the stuntman's suit he envisioned earlier, to the others' somewhat surprise.

"Huh, looks like Ren-chan's quirk is starting to develop more Shouta," Nemuri observed.

"She did the same thing earlier too," he told the trio.

"Well it looks like Ren sees something in you," Shouta told the preteen, "Hopefully you stay in those expectations."

With that, the father-daughter duo left, with the other pair chasing after them.

Poor Hayato didn't get any warning before his knees buckled under him, sending him crashing into the grass.

THAT…was the most terrifying thing he ever experienced, worse then the time Rumi dared him to free fall off their middle school's highest peak. At least he didn't have to worry about overprotective parents/guardians.

His inner bird was practically screeching in fear at the danger in the two men's eyes.

As his enhanced senses picked up the sound of his manager coming closer, a stray thought came to mind.

'I pity whoever she marries,' before all became dark.

 **Author's Note: Well, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, there is more chibi-Ren to follow. This chapter is also known as 'When a Hawk meets a Chick'.**

 **The next chapter will be a Aizawa-Yamada family Christmas, so if you have any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter, please comment or send me a PM.**

 **Keep an eye on for any future updates, and** _ **hopefully**_ **I'll have chapters for my other stories soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Published: 28/04/2019**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: Hello again to all my readers, I hope everyone likes the chapters so far. For about 5 or more chapters, I will have them based on Ren's childhood, with some time skips between chapters. This way I can develop the canon characters and provide some backstory on certain things (like how canon Aizawa expelled 154 students, and how him and Hizashi started teaching at UA).**

 **Unfortunately, to some despair, the final decision for Article 13 came out in March, and it isn't good. Please stay strong though and keep fighting, for this battle may've been lost, but the war isn't over.**

 **If there are any questions or ideas for this story you have, comment, or send me a PM.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _People don't notice whether it's winter or summer when they're happy."  
— Anton Chekhov_

 **Chapter Seven**

Shouta was stuck.

Embarrassing as it was, the young underground hero had absolutely no idea what to get his fiancé for Christmas.

Let's see how this all started.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _A month after that Halloween party, the Aizawa-Yamada household was enjoying a quiet evening in. The past few days had been interesting; with Shouta's birthday, ongoing investigations, and work to name the few._

 _Currently, Hizashi was teaching Ren basic words and some sign language, while Shouta was busy finishing some reports. It was a tranquil day that both men enjoyed, due to their work schedules kept them busy lately._

 _Just as Shouta took a drink of coffee,_ IT _happened._

" _Let's have a Christmas this year!" Hizashi suddenly exclaimed, causing Shouta to spew his coffee out in surprise._

 _Sputtering for a moment, the dark insomniac looked at the blond in confusion._

" _Pardon?" he asked, not knowing how this thought occurred._

" _We should have a family Christmas together," Hizashi repeated, "You know; presents, a Christmas tree, the whole shebang!"_

" _What brought this on?" he asked the DJ, after cleaning up the mess._

" _Well I thought Ren would enjoy seeing the festivities," he explained._

" _Besides, this would mark Ren being with us for a whole year! Don't you think having a Christmas would make it extra special?" Hizashi asked._

 _Hizashi did have a point there. It has been over a year since he had found Ren lying in that snow pile that cold November night._

" _Oh alright," Shouta told him, "I guess we can do something for the holidays."_

" _Sweet!" Hizashi exclaimed in delight, before cursing at the fact Shouta's coffee spray from earlier had spilled on his pants._

 _\- End of Flashback -_

With the holidays only weeks away, Hizashi was called in to work, leaving Shouta to take Ren out for the day.

Shouta figured this would be a rational time to find something for Ren and Hizashi. It would have to be something they'd like, something that shows that he cares deeply for his partner and their daughter.

During their father-daughter excursion, Shouta had picked up several items he knew Ren would love, and a few miscellaneous presents for Nemuri and close friends. Which left one more person left.

Hizashi.

Now, Hizashi was not a hard person to shop for, the loud blond had his metaphoric heart on his sleeve. But the store he wanted to get Hizashi's gift was the problem.

It was a jewellery store; specifically, one that sold engagement rings.

Unknown to most, except for family and close friends, Shouta and Hizashi weren't officially engaged. Sure, Hizashi asked Shouta to marry him and vice versa, but as Hizashi put it, they never put a 'ring on it'.

(It didn't help that when they first started their careers, it was too busy for either of them to get the ring, never mind have a date night.)

But times have changed. Blessed with a child, and close-knit family created something special for Shouta. For this special occasion, Shouta decided to remedy this previous problem by officially asking Hizashi to marry him, with the ring this time. Except, Shouta was hesitant about entering the jewellery store.

The last time he entered a high-end retail store, he almost got swallowed up by the crowd. He hated large crowds and irrational chaos, so it was surprising to see the shop almost empty when he and Ren entered the place.

"Welcome sir," an orange-haired girl said as he walked to the front desk, "How can I help you today?" she asked.

Shouta swallowed his pride.

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my partner," he told her.

"And you're looking for some assistance?" the clerk asked with sympathy, likely gone through this same thing before, "Can you tell me about them?"

At this, Shouta stared at her.

"Why?" he asked.

"It would give me a clearer idea of what you would like for a ring. Every person is different, and it makes each ring unique," she explained.

"My partner is loud and annoying, but they are empathetic and loving," he started, "He loves music and works during the day, while I work at nighttime. We adopted a year ago, and he's been a good role model for Ren," he told her, indicating the toddler he held.

The girl smiled.

"Bright, a music-lover, and a loving father, looks like you found a good match sir," she told him, "I think I have some rings that fit those categories. Would you like me to get them?" she asked.

Shouta nodded and the girl, Hana on her nametag, went to one of the glass display cases. Unlocking the case, she procured a tray with an assortment of rings.

"These are several of the rings that we have," Hana said, "Each one is different than the next, and can be customized or engraved for the wearer."

Looking though the selection, Shouta didn't find any that caught his attention. He was about to move on until something caught his eye.

Ren was looking at another ring in a different display case.

Moving towards the case, Shouta focused on the spot Ren was looking at when he saw _it_.

"I'll take that ring," he told Hana.

"Excellent choice sir," Hana congratulated, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Thinking a moment, a thought struck him. Searching his phone, he showed the clerk an image.

"I would like that engraved on the inside of the band. I will pick it up once it's finished," Shouta said, after giving Hana the ring size as well.

"Okay sir, the ring should be done within three days and we'll call to let you know when it's done," Hana replied.

"Thank you," he told her before the father-daughter duo left the store, Shouta happy with his purchase.

\- A few days later -

Hizashi was meandering around with Ren, finishing some last-minute shopping. It was his day off and Shouta had some errands to do, to Hizashi's relief. With Shouta gone, he was able to look around for a special gift for him.

But no matter what, nothing satisfied Hizashi. Every shop he visited had nothing that screamed (pun intended) Shouta's name at him. The only places that came close were Shouta's favourite supply store for his underground tools, and the local cat café.

Until he stopped in front of a jewellery store.

Going inside, he was greeted with the sight of the orange-haired clerk.

"Welcome sir, how can I help you today?" Hana (he saw her name tag) said.

"I'm just browsing for a gift for my partner," he told her as he adjusted his hold on Ren.

Hana's eyes caught the movement and her eyes widened, recognizing the child from a few days before. Judging by his appearance and actions, she guessed that this man was the other's partner.

"Well if you're interested, we have a unique tray of rings on display behind you," she pointed out to the pro hero, "I'll be in the back if you need me," Hana said before disappearing into the back room.

Alone, Hizashi and Ren decided to browse the shop. They had fun checking out some of the items and making funny faces in some of the display mirrors.

It wasn't until Hizashi noticed Ren's interest in something did he see _it_.

There in the display case, was an item that screamed Shouta's name. The same display case that the clerk had pointed out earlier.

"Did you find something sir?" the clerk said from behind him, shocking the man.

"Yeah I think I did," Hizashi did once his heartrate go down, "How much is that one?" he asked, pointing at the ring.

"That ring and the chain included comes to ¥83,055.50 **(**AN: $1000 CAD)** ," she told him, "And with the holidays next week, we also offer a variety of options such as engraving for a quarter of our normal price. Would you like one of those options sir?" she asked.

Thinking for a moment, Hizashi, with one hand, pulled out his phone. Opening one of his bookmarks, he showed the clerk something.

"Can I have that engraved on the inside?" he asked.

Hana smiled, it looked like both of her customers had the same thought about the engraving.

"Certainly sir, it should be ready in an hour. Once it's done, we'll give you a call," Hana told Hizashi.

"Awesome!" Hizashi cheered, Ren repeating the gesture in his arms, "Thank you Hana!" he said as he left the store in a happier mood.

Meanwhile, the clerk found herself giggling in glee as she entered the backroom, wishing she would be there when both men received their gifts. 'Oh, the chaos would be hilarious!' she though before starting to work on the request.

\- A few days later -

It was a cold, snowy morning on Christmas Day, and all was quiet in the Aizawa-Yamada household.

Ren was fast asleep next to Shouta in his and Hizashi's bedroom, having a hard time going to sleep last night with the excitement for today. Hizashi had gotten up earlier to cook breakfast, leaving the other two to sleep in peace.

"Good Morning Shou-kun! Ren-chan!" Hizashi chirped as he entered the room, with an apron over his bird onesie.

Awakened by the noise, Shouta cursed and got up. Akashi meowed in protest before leaving the bedroom, he had been sleeping next to his mistress until the loud person woke him up.

The commotion also had woken Ren up, causing her to grumble and yawn cutely. Hizashi wished he had his camera on him at that moment.

"You look ridiculous," Shouta said to him once he opened his eyes.

"Hey! I'll have you know this is the latest style in home wear!" Hizashi defended, "Besides Ren likes it, don't you Ren?" he cooed to the child, who only giggled.

"Papa good!" she told them, melting their hearts.

That's when Ren remembered something.

"Papa, Dada, Christmas?" she asked them.

"Not until you eat Ren," Shouta told her, "We don't want your papa's food to go to waste."

Getting up, Shouta placed Ren on her feet and took her hand. Since July, Ren's cognitive and mobility had increased, getting her into some shenanigans (to Shouta's exasperation and Hizashi's horror-humour).

The father-daughter duo followed the human-sized bird into the kitchen.

During the time they were still asleep, Hizashi had cooked fried eggs, steamed rice, fruit, and toast, with coffee for the adults and milk for Ren.

The trio sat down and began eating, but Ren noticed her Papa and Dada were acting…odd. Papa was being twitchy, like the funny blond boy she saw a while ago. Dada look very focused on something like the times he brought home all those papers to do. He was even playing with his food! which wasn't her Dada; something was wrong. Ren hoped that they would get better soon.

Once done, the two men each took Ren's hands and walked to the living room. Hizashi and Nemuri had set up a small tree and during the night, the adults leaving the gifts under to find.

"Wow!" Ren said in amazement.

Once they sat down, they started opening presents.

Hizashi and Shouta helped Ren open her gifts. There was a set of alphabet bricks from Power Loader, a finger paint kit from Nemuri, some sensory and learning books from Nedzu, and a plush toy from Recovery Girl. Though Shouta raised an eyebrow at the owl plushy that was from Hizashi.

It was when Hizashi gave her the owl plushy, that Shouta spoke up.

"Ren," he said, getting her attention, "This is for you," he told her as he took out a small bag and revealed the contents.

It was an ankh, carved from black stone with a single blue stone in the center. A series of symbols were etched into the surface and all held together by a strong leather cord.

"This was found in your blanket when I first found you," he told her, "Naomasa gave this to me a few months ago, I felt this was a rational time to do so."

"It's beautiful Shouta," Hizashi said as he helped the man put it on Ren.

Now it came time for the adults to exchange presents.

From Nemuri, Hizashi received a new set of CDs from his favourite band, drawings from Ren, and from Shouta, a pair of the HAGE headphones he's been eyeing for months.

"Sho-kun, you didn't have to," he told his partner as he tried them on.

Shouta shrugged.

"It seemed logical to get them," he said, but was inwardly glad of how received his gift was.

Finally came Shouta's turn. From Ren (courtesy of Hizashi), he received vouchers from his favourite cat café, a cat-themed thermos from Nemuri, and from Hizashi…

A giant yellow monstrosity.

"Hizashi…what is that?" he asked the loudmouth.

"It's a sleeping bag," Hizashi answered, "With your work habits, I thought this sleeping bag might help you get some sleep on the job and stay comfortable. But if you don't want it, I can always return it…" before he was silenced by a kiss from Shouta.

"It's perfect," Shouta replied after breaking for air.

"Dada kiss Papa!" Ren exclaimed in glee.

Looking at it, Shouta could tell it was made with good insulating material. A look at the tag showed that it was also made of bullet, weather, and fire-resistant cloth. A rational gift for the underground hero.

Opening the sleeping bag, Shouta climbed in with Ren and zipped it up. It was very comfortable, and he could hardly feel the floor beneath him.

"It fits," he declared.

Hizashi smiled at that, he had a feeling that Shouta would like it.

The rest of the day went on similar to this, with the trio trying their gifts and eating some Christmas baked goods. It was when they were sitting on the couch and watching a movie, did Shouta decide to give Hizashi his last gift tonight.

"Zashi?" he said, getting his attention.

"What is it Shou?" Hizashi asked.

Digging around in his pockets, Shouta found his prize. If he was going to do this, it would be on his own terms—blunt and direct.

"For the last five years, we've put up with each other's antics, and we're still together surprisingly," he deadpanned, getting a chuckle out of Hizashi.

"Last time we forgot this when you asked, so now I have two words for you," he continued, pulling out a small black box from his pocket.

"Marry me?" he asked, revealing the contents of the black box.

Inside laid a simple, silver band, engraved with gold waves that resembled the sun's rays. In laid within the engraving was a simple black onyx, slightly hanging over the ring's edge.

When Shouta first saw the ring that Ren picked out, he knew it was the one. The sun was the best way to describe Hizashi; bright, bold, and warm. It was perfect for his now official fiancé.

"Yes, yes, a million times YES!" Hizashi shrieked in happiness, covering his partner in kisses and tears of joy as Shouta slide the ring on his finger.

Reaching down, Hizashi procured a similar ring box from it's hiding place under the couch.

"Shouta Aizawa, will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the ring box, revealing a silver band with a crescent moon surrounded by stars.

"Fucking yes," Shouta answered with a true smile, watching in suppressed joy as Hizashi placed the ring on his finger.

Ren watched as her Dada and Papa cried and hugged in joy, after showing the rings she chose to each other. Something told the young child that new adventures were waiting around the corner.

As the newly engaged couple celebrated their official engagement, both smiled at the etching they both noticed inside the rings, and how it represents them and their occupations.

" _We sleep under the same moon; we walk under the same sun."_

 **Author's Note: We finally see Shouta and Hizashi get engaged! If many of you readers are confused, while Shouta and Hizashi call each other fiancé, neither of them had a chance to, in Beyoncé's words "Put a ring on it", so this is that moment.**

 **For pictures of the rings and Ren's necklace, I put the image links below (Including an image of what Akashi looks like, sans the red eyes), just take out the spaces between letters and input https before the link. If it doesn't work, the links are also on the profile.**

 **(Ankh)** s: / / i . pinimg originals /f5/8e/19/f58e 19f27ee57cf12 ced911d666a7262.j p g

 **(Rings)** : / / s 3 . weddbook t4/2/5/2/2523394/sun-and-moon-eclipse-engagement-ring-and-wedding-band-set-in-18k-14k-gold-with-black-diamond. j p g

 **(Akashi)** : / / w w w . the happy cat site wp-content/uploads/2017/12/grey. j p g


	8. Chapter 8

**Published: 31/05/2019**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: Talk about a wonderful Christmas eh? Some of the last scene with the rings was inspired by Nomi and Amanita's proposals from the TV series called Sense8, which is an amazing show.**

 **Regarding Aizawa and Hizashi's teaching careers, since no one's sure when they first started teaching, the pair will join UA's staff roughly 3-5 years before canon, with Ren being 11 or 12 when Izuku and the others start UA.**

 **Also, kudos to Kuroyuki, Daystar, and everyone on Discord, thank you for helping me with this chapter. You are all awesome.**

 **If there are any questions or ideas for this story you have, comment, or send me a PM.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _I've never been scared of losing something in my entire life, then again nothing in my life has ever meant as much to me as you do."  
— Author Unknown_

 **Chapter Eight**

It didn't take long for the others to find out, to Shouta's unsurprise.

Then again, Hizashi was called a loud mouth for nothing.

The second their friends learned that they were now officially engaged, ideas and names were tossed around, everyone wanting to make this day great for the Aizawa-Yamada family.

It was decided upon to have the couple's wedding on February 10th, the day they had their first date. This gave the group about two months to work with, much to Shouta's amusement and slight annoyance.

Knowing his fiancé hated illogical flamboyance, Hizashi only invited their closest friends and family (Shouta's wasn't invited due to reasons to his great relief) and kept the wedding simple. Nezu of course was invited, no one wanted to face Nezu's sinister smile or Ren's teary eyes if he wasn't.

Speaking of Ren.

His daughter is starting to walk more and got herself into some trouble with how mischievous she was; running through hallways, climbing, and mimicking her fathers in their actions.

She was also tired of bottles, getting fussy whenever he or Hizashi feed her, preferring to feed herself now. She nearly nailed Snipe in the head with a spoon the last time he volunteered to feed her when Midnight was babysitting. Whatever quirk she had, caused the spoon to be embedded into the wall behind him, a SPOON of all things!

But at least Shouta still had his napping partner. She still loved naptime and would often sleep with him inside the sleeping bag and anywhere there was space.

'Speaking of her,' Shouta thought as he watched Ren play. She was wearing a dark blue dress, despite her early fussing over it. Hizashi had to bribe her with treats to keep her wearing it.

'Didn't mean she wouldn't get dirty wearing it,' he thought, seeing the dark stains on the hem.

"Come on problem child," Shouta said as he lifted her up, "It's almost time," he told her, recalling what they had planned those months ago.

The wedding would be held near Musutafu, at the same shrine that him and Hizashi visited during their first spring festival together.

Hizashi and Shouta had agreed on a simple wedding followed by a reception at UA.

Neither male was expecting the offer from Nedzu to have the reception at UA but were touched by the offer.

Donning his wedding garb, the pair left for the shrine.

\- Time Skip -

"You look sexy Shota-kun!" Nemuri said, as Shouta and Ren met with her at the shrine.

"At least you know when to stay 'clean'," he retorted, looking at her conservative dress with a critical eye.

"Hey! I know how to dress presentably," Nemuri argued, "At least I wasn't kicked out of a theatre for spoiling a movie."

"That was Hizashi, and I was only kicked out by association," Shouta assured.

"Okay 'Mr. Logical', do you need anything before this happens?" she asked, "Hizashi's waiting for you at the entrance so you can both go in together."

"Just need you to keep an eye on Ren for us," he said, giving Ren's hand to Nemuri, "Think you're up for it?"

"Always!" Nemuri chirped, then she says, "I can't believe two of my best friends are getting married! And I get to see this beautiful moment!" she wailed tearfully.

Ren, seeing this, asked to be picked up. Once Nemuri picked her up, she gave the heroine a hug, comforting her.

"Ther' ther'," she said.

"Thank you, sweetie," Nemuri said, wiping away some of her tears.

"Let's get going," Shouta told them, smiling slightly at seeing this adorable scene.

"Yeah! Let's get this wedding started!" was heard as the trio entered the shrine.

\- Time Skip, Nemuri's POV-

Nemuri couldn't help but cry again, at this beautiful picture.

Shouta and Hizashi were smiling (slightly for Shouta and loudly for Hizashi) as they held hands as the priest started the prayers, praying to the kamis to bless the pair. The surrounding area was decorated with simple yellow and black ribbons hanging everywhere, represent the two pro heroes. Hizashi's parents along with her, Nedzu, and Ren were sitting in the front row.

"Now I believe these two both wrote something for this occasion," the priest stated as Hizashi pulled out a piece of paper.

"Shouta," he started, turning to his life partner, "When we first met in UA, something told me that we were destined to meet. First best friends, then hero partners, and finally lovers," Hizashi started, signing his words as he spoke, for his parents.

His next words got everyone to tear up.

"You mean more to me than anything imaginable, and I would love nothing more then to be with you for the rest of my life. To love you and watch Ren grow up with our family."

"And the cat," Shouta interrupted, indicating Akashi who was lying on Ren's lap.

"And the cat," he agreed, causing their audience to laugh.

Now it was Shouta's turn.

"Hizashi," Shouta started, "We've been through much since our first meeting; when you tried to make me laugh with a cheesy meme."

"Hey! It was a good meme!" Hizashi argued.

"You're bright, humourist, and caring; and somehow you chose me to love, to cherish for the rest of our lives."

"This ring," he said, indicating the sun-motif band, "Represents you in all aspects of yourself. This was the most challenging decision I ever gone through, but I have no regrets on my logical choice." Shouta told him.

This got Hizashi and the witnesses crying rivers of tears again at the Shouta's words.

"Arigato for the kind words Shouta-san. Now we will proceed with the ring exchange," the elderly priest said kindly.

Their audience watched as Shouta and Hizashi exchanged rings with watery eyes. With a mischievous smirk, the dark-haired pro hero swept his spouse into a dipped kiss, much to everyone's surprise.

Nemuri couldn't help but cry again at everything happening before her. She wiped her eyes as the priest then commenced the sake exchange, finalizing the end of the ceremony.

Now to stop the tears before the reception—

 _ **Bang**_

All the guests were out of their seats at the sound of the doors being slammed open. Nemuri quickly got Ren behind her as Shouta and Hizashi prepared to attack.

Except…

The intruder wasn't a late wedding crasher.

or Shouta's family.

or even a villain bent on revenge.

No, the red-faced, panting figure at the door was none other than the trio's classmate and best friend from UA.

Tensei Iida, aka The Turbo Hero: Ingenium.

Who Nemuri swore she told about their best friends' wedding?

 _Crap_

"Tensei! What the hell?!" Hizashi yelled in shock.

The above-mentioned pro hero waited a moment to catch his breath, before replying.

"You two are my best friends and you forgot to tell me about your wedding?!" he hollered as he marched his way towards them.

"To be fair, I thought I texted you the invite," Nemuri answered.

"A villain destroyed my phone and it's memory card last month, so the new one I got doesn't have anyone's phone numbers," was Tensei's response.

"Sorry about that Ten-ten! But I swear I invited you," Nemuri apologized sincerely.

(Nemuri later checked her phone and realized she didn't.)

Tensei was still slighted, but he understood somewhat. He _had_ been busy lately with several ongoing investigations Team Idaten was involved in. He hardly had time to check his phone before it got destroyed, or even see what his old classmates were up to.

"I'll forgive you this time, but you owe me for forgetting to tell me," he bargained.

"Deal!" she said, happy he somewhat forgave her.

The priest clapped his hands, gaining the heroes attention.

"Now that is said and done, may we proceed with the ending ceremony?" he asked.

Tensei nodded before making his way to an empty seat next to Nemuri and Ren, who waved happily at the bluenette.

"Ten-ten!" she chirped, causing him to coo.

'This is why I wish Tenya never grows up,' he thought as the ceremony commenced.

\- Time Skip -

"Sooo, how does it feel to be married you two?" Tensei asked the married pair.

"Similar to before we got married," Shouta replied.

"Only better!" Hizashi interjected, "It feels more official now!"

"I'll say," Tensei said as he took a sip of his beer, "You know, most of our class actually voted you two as 'The Most Likely to get Married' after UA," he told them, causing Hizashi to choke.

"Seriously?!" he yelled, spooking Ren with his shout.

Shouta comforted Ren.

"Hizashi," he warned.

"Sorry Ren-chan," Hizashi apologized.

"Ok Papa," Ren reaffirmed.

Hizashi couldn't help but squeal, he did this every time his daughter called him Papa. Shouta's face would redden at hearing Dada from her too.

"Seriously, that's a whole lot of cute right now, you sure she doesn't have a cuteness quirk?" Tensei asked.

"We'll find out in a few years Tensei," Shouta answered.

"Cute quirk or anything, she's our little listener," Hizashi said.

"Agreed," Tensei said, then he left the table.

"Now if you'll excuse me, there's a certain pro hero that deserves cake in the face for earlier," Tensei vowed as he headed towards the dessert table.

Shouta and Hizashi couldn't help but laugh at the chaos about to unfold.

Their wedding reception ended in a flurry of icing (Nemuri chasing Tensei for the cake to the face) and happiness as the two pros celebrated their union with family and friends alike. Each hoping for more years of happiness and joy in the near future.

 **Author's Note: Surprised to see Tensei/Ingenium I in this chapter? Well I wanted to have him make a grand entry, especially when two of his best friends are getting married and someone *coughNemuricough* accidentally forgot to tell him.**

 **Hope everyone enjoyed the newest chapter, and stay tuned for more updates soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Published: 01/07/2019**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: It looks like many people like the last chapter…six reviews after a few hours of posting. Well I'm glad that I made people's day with my updates, and this fluff will surely get some interesting reactions.**

 **Also, a huge shout out goes to Quint Polaris and TNV Mana (Hawkeyesprime) on Ao3 for helping me with this chapter. You two are amazing and Quint's story, Up Late featuring Eri and Bro!Shinso is adorable, check it out.**

 **If there are any questions or ideas for this story you have, comment, or send me a PM.**

 **Happy Canada Day Everyone!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart."  
— Winnie the Pooh_

 **Chapter Nine**

Shouta couldn't help but smile slightly at a picture of his wedding, it seems like a week instead of two years since that day.

It's surprised both him and Hizashi on how fast the time's gone. Both had gotten older and wiser in the field of heroics; each gaining scars as proof of the fact.

But the surprising thing of all is how much has changed since Ren entered their lives.

She was already 3, going on 4, and somehow, she had everyone she ever met wrapped around her chubby little fingers.

Tensei and Nemuri actually fought each other for the right to babysit Ren. By the time he and Hizashi separated them; Nemuri looked like she went through a wind tunnel, and Tensei was bruised from the numerous times Nemuri restrained him with her whip.

Eventually they came to an agreement; Nemuri and Tensei would each take turns babysitting Ren. And if one of them were called in to fight and unavailable, the other would be there.

It was a decent arrangement in Shouta's opinion.

Though the paternal part of Shouta _**did not**_ like it when Tensei first introduced his brother Tenya to Ren.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _With Hizashi busy at a convention, Tensei had convinced Shouta to come over to the speedster house with Ren. Tensei felt having another person around his age would make Tenya more social and less…robotic._

 _For the visit, Shota had dressed her in a simple green shirt and dark green joggers. Ren had started to develop a love of patterns, so Hizashi had used a multi-coloured scarf to tie her hair._

 _As usual, Akashi accompanied them on this trip. His red eyes always watching._

" _Ren," Tensei said, getting the toddler's attention, "This is my little brother Tenya," he told her, point to his smaller doppelganger._

" _Hello Ren-san, my name is Iida Tenya!" he greeted in a robotic way._

 _Ren, who saw his mannerism and was reminded of a certain pre-quirk tv series she watched with Hizashi, responded differently._

" _Tena!" she said._

 _Shocked, Tenya said, "It's Tenya, Ren-san."_

" _Tena," Ren stated stubbornly._

" _No. Ten-Ya."_

" _Ten-A!"_

" _Ten-YA!"_

" _TEN-A!"_

" _Umm…Tenya, I don't think you're going to win this argument," Tensei said with a sweatdrop at this scene, Shouta covering his face with his hand in exasperation._

" _But Aniki!" Tenya said, "One must always address people by their proper name unless given permission! And I didn't—."_

" _What's wrong with Tena?" a wobbling small voice squeaked._

 _Turning towards the voice, the two men (and one robot) were shocked at the sight._

 _With glassy eyes and upset tears, Ren looked seconds away from crying in distress._

 _Flailing in alarm, the poor boy didn't know what to do._

" _It's okay! I don't mind being called Tena!" Tenya pleaded._

 _Like a flash, the tears disappeared, leaving a huge smile on Ren's face in happiness._

" _Thank you Ten-chan!" she chirped before hugging the other child._

 _The poor boy started flailing again, this time in embarrassment. The flustered boy blushing brighter than a stop light._

 _For some reason, Shouta felt a shiver of dread at the sight._

 _\- End of Flashback -_

Since then, Tensei would often come by and bring Tenya along to visit. While he doesn't mind Tenya, considering he watched him grow up, he really minded him being too close to Ren.

Another photo caught Shouta's eye as he walked down the hallway. Stopping, the underground hero starred at it with amusement.

It was a photo of Ren, surrounded by several animals and Nedzu, with a disgruntled Akashi in the background. This was taken last winter when Ren wanted to play in the snow.

Funny story about that one too…

 _\- Flashback –_

" _Come on Papa! Daddy!" Ren cried out, a spring in her step as they headed to UA._

" _We're coming hime!" Hizashi shouted back, equally as excited._

" _The snow is still going to be there when we get there you two," Shouta grumbled in mild annoyance._

 _The trio were heading to UA for one reason only. It was winter and most of the students from heroics were in the mountains for training, which left the other classes and the faculty still at the school._

 _Nedzu had invited them over to visit, which was an excellent opportunity for Ren to have fun in the snow. With how much it's been snowing, there were piles of snow at least 6 feet high!_

" _Ruff-about time you three, Nedzu's waiting," Hound Dog said as they approached the gates._

" _Doggy!" Ren squealed in joy, running towards the pro hero._

" _Careful pup!" Ryu said, "Don't want you slipping, or your parents will be on my tail," he warned, stopping Ren from skidding on the ice._

" _Okay!" Ren chirped as the headed towards Nedzu's office._

" _Ah! Ren-chan! How are you and your parents doing?" the mammal asked._

" _Good ojii-san!" Ren answered._

 _Shouta and Hizashi shuddered at the title. How Nedzu got their daughter calling him uncle they didn't know._

" _Anyway Shouta-kun, I require yours and Hizashi-kun's help with the students. We have several who have expressed a keen interest in becoming underground heroes," Nedzu explained to Shouta, eyes gleaming, "I was hoping you could teach them a few things about working underground.?" he asked._

" _Sure Nedzu-sensei," Shouta agreed._

" _As for Hizashi-kun, one of our teachers needs some assistance. I felt Hizashi would be the best option for this task," Nedzu explained._

" _No problem Nedzu-sensei!" Hizashi agreed._

" _Perfect!" Nedzu chirped in joy, he loved it when a plan came together, "Now while you two are busy, I and Ryuu-kun can watch Ren. You wouldn't mind that Ren?" he asked her._

" _No?" Ren replied._

" _Well then, that's settled now. Now run along, teaching doesn't wait for anyone," Nedzu said in mischief._

" _Yes sir," the duo agreed and then left, not before hugging Ren goodbye._

" _Now then," Nedzu says, turning to Ren and Hound Dog, "I believe someone wants to enjoy the weather outside?" he inquired._

" _Me-me!" Ren cried out._

" _Well then, let's get you bundled up and then we'll go," Nedzu replied as he went to get ready._

 _\- A Few Hours Later –_

 _Shouta sighed in disappointment at the results in front of him. Only four students managed to pass his expectations out of the 13 potentials._

 _When Shouta first met the students interested in underground heroics, he decided to test them. Taking the group to Gym Gamma, he had each student fight him to test their prowess. They had to last over 3 minutes to pass._

 _Out of all 13 students, only 4 of them managed to last five minutes with him. Seven were taken down under one minute, and the last two were taken to Recovery Girl due to a student's quirk going out of control._

 _Overall, not impressed._

 _After informing his contacts of four potentials, and reprimanding the others, he left. Shouta was just about to hunt down Hizashi when he heard his husband laughing._

 _Curious, he followed the laughter to a wooded area of the PE grounds, where he saw something that melted his heart._

 _There, playing in the snow was not only Hizashi and Ren, but a huge number of animals of various species and sizes. Most of which huddled around his daughter._

 _There were cats, dogs, and two birds of various colours of the rainbow._

 _Ren noticed him standing awkwardly, shouted, "Daddy!" in excitement._

" _Hey Shouta! Surprised?" Hizashi asked, getting up from making a snow angel._

 _Shouta nodded. He was not expecting this at all._

" _Hello Shouta-kun!" Nedzu greeted, "I see you noticed our company," he said as a flame-coloured cat ran to greet the new human._

" _Where did all these animals come from?" Shouta asked the principal, petting the cat gently._

" _They're some strays that live near the school. No matter how many times they're taken to shelters, they always find their way back," Nedzu explained to him, "Akashi certainly don't mind them," he mentioned._

 _Shouta turned to look at Akashi, who was curled up alongside two birds and a small white-haired cat. The flame-coloured cat purred one last time, before retreating towards the odd group._

" _I thought that I'd take Ren outside to play in the snow. Hizashi got done his class earlier, so I let him know where we are," the mammal informed him._

 _That's when Ren ran over; Akashi, the flame cat, and the husky behind her._

" _Can they come over sometime Daddy?" Ren pleaded, looking up at him with hopeful eyes._

' _Shit,' Shouta thought in despair, he hated seeing those eyes._

 _Turning to Hizashi, he found his husband was a lost cause, given the look on his face._

" _Alright," he told her, causing her and Hizashi to cheer, "But don't let them take advantage of you."_

" _Like you do with strays, kitten?" Hizashi teased before a snowball hit him in the face._

" _Oops," Shouta said sarcastically, his hands cold from the snow he threw._

 _Hizashi slowly got up, hair covered in snow. Looking up with determined eyes, Hizashi spoke three words that sparked something horrible._

" _THIS. MEANS. WAR!" he shouted in war cry._

 _For the rest of the day, students and faculty could hear the sounds of screaming, fighting, and Nedzu's laughter as the group enjoyed the day outside._

 _\- End of Flashback -_

And that's how the animals adopted little Ren, claiming her as theirs. Ren even gave each a name.

For the cats, the odd flame-coloured one who appeared to be the leader of the animals, was named Mana. A fluffy dark purple-bordering black cat named Kuroyuki. The pale long-haired was called Usagi or Bunny for short, for how small and adorable she looked. Aoi was a pale-blue Maine Coon cat that mothered the younger ones of their small pack, especially Usagi and Shida, an interesting tabby cat.

The two birds, Ace and Kori always loved causing trouble for Shouta, with the mischief they created. Ace was a swallow while Kori was a crow.

The dogs were the only ones that actually had names. When Shouta checked the scarves around their necks, the chocolate lab's had Hoshi, while the fluffy husky was named Quinn.

There were other animals that hung around the pack, but the above-mentioned remained the same.

While the pack didn't live with them, mainly sticking to living in their territory near UA, you would always find one of them visiting, usually around Ren, for good reason.

One example would be the time Ren almost got kidnapped by one of Hizashi's enemies named Sonicboom. All it took was one nasty scream from the villain for the normally gentle Quinn to take down the villain.

These past few years were the best Shouta had ever experienced. If someone had told Shouta years ago that he would be married and a father before twenty-five, he would've sent them to see Recovery Girl.

But then again, if his younger self hadn't met Hizashi, he would never had met Nemuri and Tensei, never found Ren, and wouldn't have the life he was living.

'Yes,' Shouta thought in amusement, 'Life is definitely full of surprises.'

And that was too true.

 **Author's Note: Ren's nickname for Tenya is pronounced as TEN-AH, a nickname for the person he reminded Ren of. Honourable mentions to the first person to find out who and what series Tenya's nickname references. (Hint: Another name for this character was G78)**

 **Originally, I wanted to name the husky Sushi, after a good friend on Discord, but I changed it to Quinn.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Published: 24/08/2019**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: Sorry it took so long to update readers. But a lot has happened lately, and I thought I'd take some time away from writing to relax. Trying to write chapters for multiple stories can take its toll on people, hence why I have a huge respect to authors who update multiple stories on a weekly basis.**

 **If there are any questions or ideas for this story you have, comment, or send me a PM.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _Hope can be a powerful force. Maybe there's no actual magic in it, but when you know what you hope for most and hold it like a light within you, you can make things happen, almost like magic."_

― _Laini Taylor, Daughter of Smoke & Bone_

 **Chapter Ten**

You know that feeling you get when too much shit happens in one day?

Shouta and Hizashi's heads were pounding with that feeling, and it showed. The dark bags under Shouta's eyes were much darker than usual, and his eyes scanned everything around him, looking for trouble. Hizashi was quiet for once, and that was rare, so you know something is going on.

Now, why were they getting that feeling?

Well, it all started a few weeks before Ren's 4th birthday.

 _\- Flashback -_

 _It was a warm day in late June, and in the Aizawa-Yamada household, the small family of three were getting ready for a day out. Neither Shouta nor Hizashi had had a day off from work in months, with recent events happening._

" _Are you all excited for your birthday Ren?" Hizashi asked the child._

" _Yep!" she chirped, "I'm gonna be a big girl!"_

" _It's going to be so exciting! Gifts, cake, games, cake, your friends coming, did I mention cake?" Hizashi said, before being chopped on the head by Shouta._

" _Quit that you idiot," Shouta grumbled, "Giving her too much sugar will be bad for her," he lectured._

" _There's nothing wrong with a piece of cake, isn't it, Ren?" he asked her, getting her to nod._

" _But Daddy said you need to balance out the bad stuff with good stuff. Right Daddy?" she asked her father._

" _That's right," Shouta agreed, ruffling her hair._

 _That's when_ it _happened._

 _A huge explosion could be heard, before concrete and plaster started raining down on them and others from the building._

" _Watch out!" Shouta shouted as he and Hizashi got their family and others to safety._

 _While getting the civilians to safety, neither hero notice the concrete beam that was just about to fall on them until the last second._

 _With quick reflexes, the couple shielded their daughter with their bodies, in hopes to lessen the impact._

 _But it never came._

 _Hearing no more noise, and with no more debris falling around them, the pair cautiously looked up, and were stunned by what they saw._

 _The pillar that would've crushed them and any bystanders was stopped from mid-fall by a green aura. Looking at the aura, the two noticed a faint connection to something close by._

 _Following the trail with their eyes, revealed the owner of the aura to be little Ren._

 _With her small hand outstretched and eyes glowing a bright green, Ren managed to keep the pillar afloat with the strange aura._

' _Well shit,' the two heroes thought as they watched their daughter repel the falling shrapnel from hitting them or the civilians._

 _However, some of the shrapnel managed to avoid the barrier and was coming right towards a purple-haired boy._

 _Seeing this, Ren raised her right hand, and a bolt of red energy raced towards the boy and incinerated the debris, saving the kid's life._

 _But the strain of her powers became too much for little Ren, she managed to move the pillar and debris away to a safe distance before succumbing to exhaustion._

 _The two parents caught their daughter as she fell unconscious, watching as streaks of grey weaved itself through pitch-black hair._

 _\- End of Flashback -_

After the reveal of Ren's quirk, Hizashi and Shouta had quickly taken their daughter to Recovery Girl, trusting her to check over her.

They were currently waiting outside her office, until they heard the door open. At the appearance of the support heroine, both men jumped to their feet.

"How is she? Is Ren all right? What happened to our daughter?" Hizashi rattled off before Recovery Girl stopped him.

"Enough, Hizashi-kun. Ren is all right, she is just tired from fully awakening her powers. She needs some rest," the woman explained.

"How about we go outside for a bit Zashi. Ren would be worried about seeing her Papa like this," Shouta suggested reluctantly.

Hizashi still looked hesitant, and he didn't blame him. Shouta was also hesitant on leaving his daughter alone to recover. But a moment outside shouldn't cause any issues, right?

After some convincing, Shouta and Hizashi left Recovery Girl's office. Nedzu would have to know that his favourite human child's quirk appeared.

It wasn't even ten minutes after the pair left, that a small grey shadow came out from under the bed. Akashi, who had followed his mistress to the school, jumped onto the bed and started purring.

"Well my mistress, it looks like your magic has finally awakened," a male voice announced through the cat's mouth.

"It looks like your 'saving people thing' definitely followed you," 'Akashi' voiced as his usual appearance started to change.

The cat's body turned to smoke and started stretching, becoming more human. The smoky figure became visible as his transformation finally ended, revealing a human-like 'Akashi'.

'Akashi's' pudgy cat body changed into a slim masculine figure. His former grey striped fur became light grey hair that reached down to his waist in a low ponytail. His red eyes retained their cat-like appearance as he scanned his mistress for any injuries the support heroine might have missed.

"Unfortunately, it appears that while your magic returned to you, the seal that my counterpart placed on your memories is starting to disappear," he noted, looking at something that couldn't be seen to normal eyes.

But to him, he could see a black array seal that was slowly starting to break.

In every reality, there was always an avatar of Death to keep the balance. Before she was sent here, the Death of Anne's world spoke to him and explained her past. It was why 'Akashi' kept a close eye on her in the first place, even having some of his best reapers watching over the child if he wasn't available. And as sacred animals to the deity; the stray cats, dogs, and crow Ren was friends with also reported to him about his Mistress.

Not known to many, but dogs have always had a connection to Death. They have served as guides and guards to spirits; the most known canines associated with death were the three-headed Cerberus and the Church Grims or Black Dogs.

So, you can say, 'Akashi' has been "kept in the loop" of everything that's happened since her adopted father found her in the snow. Which, by the way, was the _brilliant_ idea of one of his underlings (he was put on bathroom duty since that day).

"I wish that the seal didn't break my mistress. You deserve a peaceful life," he told her unconscious form, "But when the time comes, you will have the support of many to help you, especially _them_ ," 'Akashi' foretold.

At that statement, the personification of Death changed into a cat and sat next to Ren. Watching and waiting for the child to wake up.

\- Meanwhile -

"Is there something you wanted to tell us Recovery Girl?" Hizashi asked upon returning to the nurse's office after seeing Nedzu.

"Yes," the short woman replied, "I'm a bit concerned regarding Ren's quirk. I recall you saying once that Ren developed hers at a young age?" she asked.

"Yes," Shouta answered.

"When I was a child, I developed my healing abilities before I even turned 4. And Hizashi, you were just a newborn when your quirk awakened correct?" she asked him.

"Yes, what are you getting at with this?" the impatient blond asked.

"20 years ago, there was a study on quirks. It showed that those who started showing signs of a quirk before their 4th birthday have a 35% chance of being powerful. However, with these results, it shows that Ren is an Omega classed Emitter," she told the pair, shocking them.

Unknown to most, while the government classes quirks as: Mutation, Emitter, Transformation, and Accumulation; there was also another way they classed quirks. They classed them by strength, with the strongest being called Omega. Of the 126.8 million that currently live in Japan, only a handful have ever been marked as Omega-classed. All Might was one such example.

So, for a child to be classed as such.

Shouta's dark eyes turned cold as his quirk activated, giving him an intimidating look that's well known to any villain he encounters.

"Does anyone else know?" Shouta demanded.

"No one other than you two, Nedzu, and myself know about this," Recovery Girl confirmed, understanding their concern. If word got out about this, young Ren would likely be subjected to kidnapping by villains or any organizations interested in her power. It was best that this information was kept secret. Especially with what happened in the past.

"Good," Hizashi said with a serious look on his face. It was very rare to see Hizashi this serious about something, so it was startling for any that knew the Voice hero.

"Nedzu and I will update Ren's file regarding her quirk. Though we will leave out the omega-class in public records, I will need you two to inform us if anything else changes about Ren's quirk," Recovery Girl informed them.

"What about physical changes?" Shouta asked, remembering how Ren's hair lightened to a storm-grey colour with paler grey streaking through it.

"The hair greying was from the stressful situation Ren was put through," she explained, "But like I said, if anything else happens, please let us know.

"Thank you, Recovery Girl," the pair told her, before returning to Ren's room, leaving the old woman in the hallway.

Watching the pair leave, Chiyo couldn't help but feel like this wouldn't be the first time something like this would happen.

'Well, as the old saying went; Time would tell.' she thought, before walking away.

 **Author's Note: So, how was the newest chapter dear readers? Hopefully soon I can start writing more updates. Until then, good bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Published: 24/12/2019**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates dear readers, but it's been a busy few months. With work, personal issues keeping me busy I haven't had time to do much writing. But I hope these new updates for Christmas will help.**

 **I just want each of you to know, that no matter how hard life gets, never give up. There are people in this world who love you and who you can turn to when life gets tough.**

 **Also, to answer a question from Ducks4U, I have Ren as an Omega-class based on Marvel's classification of mutants, with Omega-classed being the likes of Jean Grey, Magneto, and Storm.**

 **If there are any questions or ideas for this story you have, comment, or send me a PM.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _Promise me you'll always remember; You're braver than you believe, stronger than you seem, and smarter than you think."  
— Christopher Robin, Winnie the Pooh, A.A. Milne_

 **Chapter 11**

Swish swish, a cat's tail goes as a pair of sleepy eyes followed the appendage with disturbing focus. Just as soon as the tail pauses, the sleepy eyes' owner leaps.

And is taken down by Mana's paw.

The sleepy eyes of Shida, now wide awake, as they meowed in protest at the assault. Though the loud meow not only voiced their distress, but it woke up a certain young girl.

Bright green eyes blinked open as a small body arose from bed, a mess of dark curls like a cloud surrounding her.

"Did Shida try to catch your tail again Mana?" the girl asked the cat.

"Murrow," Mana said in agreement.

"Well, I guess I better let you two out," she said.

The girl got out of bed, revealing she was wearing an extremely fluffy owl onesie. As she was stretching, her Papa called out.

"Ren-chan! Time to get up," the familiar voice of Hizashi Yamada or Present Mic said.

"Coming Papa!" she said back, as she started getting ready.

Ren summoned her clothes and got dressed, looking forward to going to UA.

It's been four years since Ren's quirk was awakened, and the young girl had changed much since that day. The stress from then had lightened her hair from pitch black to a dark-smoky colour. The top bridge of her ears became pointed, giving her an elven appearance.

(Though her Dad says they're more feline than elven.)

But since that day, with her parents and pseudo UA family's help, Ren learned many news things about her quirk and what it's capable of doing.

For starter, after practicing for a year, Ren learned that her quirk relied on desire and her imagination. She learned this when she turned Mana into a tiger after imagining her as one.

Over time, Ren mastered her powers with the help of her Dad and Uncle Nedzu. With how it acted and ready many stories as a kid, Ren decided to name her quirk 'Magic'.

Other names had come to mind like 'Mystic Arts' or 'Aura Manipulation', but something inside Ren felt that Magic was the best.

Speaking of which, ever since that day, Ren had been experiencing strange dreams. She'd dream of flying dragons, and creatures that only exist in myths and legends. The strangest thing though was those dreams only happened around her birthday or Halloween.

Anyway, Ren got dressed and went into the kitchen, only to laugh at seeing her Papa wearing a ridiculous neon green apron over his hero uniform.

"Morning Kiddo!" Hizashi chimed, "Ready for another awesome day?"

"Yes Papa!" Ren chirped back.

"Ugh! Too many emotions," Shouta complained in exhaustion, looking tiredly at the wall in front of him.

For the last two years on Nemuri's pestering, Shouta and Hizashi had decided to take several college/university programs. Within those years, Hizashi had graduated majoring in English and, and Shouta in Criminal Psychology; both having a bachelors' in teaching as well.

The degrees on the wall was proof of those long days and sleepless nights of studying.

"Aren't you excited for tomorrow Ren?" Hizashi asked their daughter.

At this, Ren's mood changed.

She had a deep look of frustration, which was surprising on a girl who wasn't easily angered.

"What's wrong problem child?" Shouta asked in worry.

It took Ren a minute or so before she told them what was wrong.

"I really don't like school," she told her parents.

"Why?" Shouta urged on.

"Is the stuff you're learning too hard?" Hizashi asked.

"No, it's too easy," she answered, "The 'tuff you and Dad read is more interesting,"

Hizashi and Shouta looked at each other, this is the first time they heard about this.

"Ren," Shouta said, "Can you show me and Hizashi what books you have been reading?" he asked.

Ren nodded and using her quirk, summoned the books she had been reading for the last few weeks.

Thirteen books came out of the other room, among them was a few horror and fantasy novels that Hizashi had kept from their teen years, but the rest were of various topics, ranging from philosophy to high school-level science.

Shouta's eyebrow rose in surprise. Some of these topics were for adults, but yet, Ren was reading them.

"When did you start reading these Ren?" Hizashi asked, pointing at the science book.

"I was looking for something to do and I found it," Ren replied, "It looked really fun."

"Plus, whenever we go to UA, Nedzu makes learning even more fun than my current teachers do," she explains.

'And you haven't seen what Nedzu finds "hilarious",' Shouta thought, recalling what happened in his second year.

The third years were traumatized for life after that day.

"Maybe we should get you tested for a higher IQ," Hizashi suggested, "I know Nedzu has a few of those tests at the school."

"Speaking of," Shouta said, catching the duo's attention, "We're going have to go to the school to sign some documents for next year," he reminded Hizashi.

Hizashi knew what he was talking about. Last month, the couple had been offered jobs at UA as teachers by Nedzu. After some thought, the duo had taken the offer.

"Hmm…hey Ren, how would you like to come with us?" Hizashi asked her, "We can get you tested there while we do some boring paperwork," he dramatized.

"Okay Papa," Ren said.

 **A few hours later…**

The trio arrived at the UA hero academy. Not much has changed over the past few years, excluding new staff members and security upgrades.

"Welcome back Shouta, Hizashi!" Nedzu greeted as the family entered his office, "I see that you brought Ren with you."

"Hi Uncle Nedzu!" Ren chirped in greeting.

"So, what brings you here?" the chimera asked the girl.

"Dad and Papa said they wanted to get me tested for my IQ," she explained to Nedzu.

"I see," said Nedzu with a spark of something that scared Shouta, "Well then, I believe I have some of the higher-level tests in my office."

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to proctor the test," Nedzu sadly told them, "I can however have one of the staff do it in the staffroom. Power Loader should there right now, I'll email him with the instructions."

"Okay Uncle Nedzu!" Ren cheered as she left for the staffroom.

The chimera smiled in happiness, soon he'll have a student to mentor who didn't mind his eccentrics.

Speaking of students…

Turning to his former pupils, Nedzu cackled in glee, causing the pro heroes to pale in forboding.

"Now," he started, "I believe there is some paperwork in my office for you to sign," Nedzu commented, as he led the way to his office.

To our two heroes though, Present Mic and Eraserhead felt like they were making a deal with the Devil.

 **\- Scene Change -**

Ren arrived at the staffroom with anticipation, it's been awhile since she'd seen her uncle. Power Loader had been busy lately from creating brand new combat robots for the entrance exams.

Upon seeing her uncle in the room, she went over to greet him.

"Hi Uncle Higari!" she said, giving him a hug.

"Hey Ren! You ready for the test kid?" he reciprocated, careful to not hurt her with his claws.

"Yes!" she cheered, causing the hero to laugh.

"Well okay," he said, leading her to an empty table with a computer, "Now the rules are simple; you have two hours to complete the test on the computer, and I'll be monitoring everything from mine," he said, brandishing his custom-made laptop, "When your ready to begin, you can start."

At that, Ren got to work.

Power Loader kept watch as she started on the questions. He was surprised when he received the message from Nedzu about Ren taking the IQ test. Then again, he always suspected that Nedzu wanted Ren as his personal student.

"I'm finished!"

He was disrupted from his thoughts by Ren's voice and his computer beeping. Looking at the device, it revealed that forty minutes have passed, and that Ren _had_ completed the test.

'That was fast,' he mused inwardly, "Congratulations Ren," he told her, "Head back to Nedzu's office and I'll send him a copy of the results okay?" he said.

"Okay," Ren agreed, before leaving the room.

It took Ren about 10 minutes to get to the principal's office. However, just as she got to his office, she ran into someone, causing both of them to fall on the floor.

"Are you alright young one?" the man asked, holding his hand out to help her up.

She nodded, as she stood up, and upon seeing him, she couldn't help but gasp in surprise.

The first thing to come to mind was scarecrow.

The man was extremely tall, taller than her Dad and Papa. He was also as skinny as one of those runway models she once seen, but more medical-reason than fashion-reason.

Another trait she noticed about him was the sunken in bright blue eyes, and the messy blond hair with two bangs dangling in front.

Altogether, he was a strange man, but something told her he was kind and special.

"Greetings! Are you lost young one?" he asked her.

"No, I'm just looking for Uncle Nedzu. Power Loader told me to meet him and my parents here," Ren replied.

The man was surprised, he knew Nedzu for a long time and he never told him about having a pseudo-niece.

"Are you all right sir?" Ren asked, seeing the man was in thought.

The man was startled, before he composed himself.

"Apologies young one, I was just distracted. Nedzu said he would be here in a few minutes," the man replied.

"Okay," she said, figuring that this man was safe. If he wasn't then he would never be able to even take a step through the gateway, "My name is Ren," she said.

"Toshinori Yagi, young Ren," the newly named Toshinori said.

The two sat silently in front of the office, both not knowing what to say to the other. Ren was counting all the plants around the hall when she heard her seat partner _cough_.

And it wasn't the common dry cough.

Turning around, the young child could see Toshinori doubled over, coughing into a red and yellow handkerchief while holding his left side in pain.

"Are you alright Toshinori?" she asked, getting closer to the man.

That's when Ren smelled blood.

With most of her family consisting of Pro Heroes, Ren had seen them at different times coming home or to the school with various types of injuries, some of them reeking of blood (especially from Vlad King, considering his quirk).

She would never forget the smell.

Gently pulling back the hand with the tissue, Ren was able to see splotches of blood covering the cloth. Considering the various shades of red on the once yellow handkerchief, this wasn't the first time.

"What happened to you?" Ren asked him.

Guessing she wouldn't budge until he answered, Toshinori relented.

"I was injured a couple of years ago by a villain. My mentor was killed by him years earlier, and my rage blindsided me, giving him a chance to fatally injure me," he answered truthfully.

He didn't know why he told Ren this, but something told him he could trust her.

Ren scrutinized Toshinori and noticed several things. Extremely tall, shadowed blue eyes, the voice, and if his hair was gelled back and the bangs stood up…

Wait a minute.

"You're All Might aren't you," she stated, causing Toshinori to choke in surprise.

"What? I—How do you know?" he asked nervously.

"You two have the same colouring and you're both tall. Plus, you just admitted it," Ren stated bluntly.

"I—I see…" Toshinori stuttered, 'This child was dangerously intelligent!' he thought.

"Exactly how bad was the injury?" Ren asked curiously, "Grandma Chiyo taught me a few things about first aid. So, I'm not grossed out by much."

"My stomach is gone, along with my left lung. They had to remove a few ribs as well as a few had caused some internal damage," he explained.

"That bad huh," she murmured with a wince, then had an idea.

"Can I try to fix some of it?" she asked, "Grandma's been trying to teach me how to heal, mostly bruises and bumps so far."

Ren and her parents had learned a year ago that she was able to heal wounds, when Shouta was scratched badly by Mana after stepping on her tail. Since then, Recovery Girl had been teaching her about the human body and doing basic first aid.

Toshinori thought for a moment. Some of the best doctors and surgeons including Recovery Girl herself have tried to help him, but many have failed. What was but one more to add to that list?

"I-I don't think it'll—" he started, before he felt a small hand hold his.

"Trust me," Ren said, closing her eyes to focus, activating her quirk.

Toshinori wasn't kidding when he described his injuries. Scanning his chest cavity, Ren could see the empty chasm where his left lung should've been. Looking further also showed additional trauma to his skeletal structure, and tissue on his other organs.

Returning her attention to his missing lung, Ren started to focus. She imagined the lung as she saw in Grandma's anatomy books; first on the bronchus, then the bronchioles, and finally the shape of the pleura.

Toshinori couldn't help but gag at the discomfort he felt inside him, but Ren ignored that, too focused on healing him.

Ren could feel something shift in her mind as her power finished healing Yagi, causing her to faint from the sheer exhaustion she felt.

Just before she fell unconscious, she heard two people scream; her father, and a young woman.

" _ **Ren/Anne!"**_

Then there was darkness.

 **Author's Note: Not bad after a few months of silence eh? With recent events, I decided to postpone any updating until the holidays. If you like it or have any questions about this story, please review, or send me a PM. Until then, sayonara!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Published: 28/02/2020**

Normal  
"Talking / _Talking (flashback)_ "  
'Thoughts / _Thoughts (flashback)_ '  
 _\- Flashback –  
_ **English** _  
_ **(**Author's Note)**

 **A/N: I have to admit, I was a bit terrified during the first week of 2020. Many things have happened in the last few months in the world and in my personal life to make me feel that.**

 **With a new decade comes new trails and experiences we will face. 2020 marks a new decade of surprises for me and everyone as a whole. But as someone once told me, "Each day brings something new." So, remember the past, treasure the present, and look forward to the future.**

 **After procrastinating for a few years, I also finally got an Ao3 account under my username CreepyQueenofOtaku. I haven't uploaded any of my stories to Ao3 yet, but hopefully they'll be up in a few months.**

 **On another note, does anyone recall who wrote two stories featuring Female Izuku? In the first one she had a blood quirk and was adopted by Vlad King in this fic. There was also another Female Izuku fic named Datenshi. Looked for both, but were deleted. Both were sad but interesting reads, just wanted to know they're status.**

 **If there are any questions or ideas for this story you have; comment, or send me a PM.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or My Hero Academia, I just own the story idea.**

" _You cannot define a person on just one thing. You can't just forget all these wonderful and good things that a person has done because one thing didn't come off the way you thought it should come off."  
— Aretha Franklin_

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

" _Ren!"_

" _Anne!"_

" _You got to get up!"_

" _Pup!"_

" _Young Ren!"_

" _ **WAKE UP REN/ANNE!"**_

Ren jolted awake at the yell eyes wide in startlement. Looking around, she discovered she was laying on one of the cots in the nurse's office. Her eyes spied the slumped forms of her parents.

"Dad? Papa?" she said groggily, causing them to stir and upon seeing she was awake, became more alert.

"Renny! Honey! Are you all right?! We were so scared when you fainted," Hizashi blabbered in worry.

"What happened?" she said groggily, the last thing she remembered was helping Toshinori—

Wait. Where was Toshinori?

"What happened to Toshinori?" she asked quickly, looking around for the tall scarecrow.

Hizashi and Shouta looked at each other with an odd expression when Recovery Girl walked in.

"You certainly gave everyone a fright there Ren," she told the child, "Luckily your parents and Nedzu were there at the right time."

"But what happened? The last thing I remember was helping Toshinori," Ren asked her.

"Toshinori-kun saved you from hitting the floor. He's recovering in the next cot," Recovery Girl explained.

"He also told us that you attempted to help him when he started coughing up blood," Nedzu added.

"I remember that," Ren said, "Chiyo-baachan was teaching me about the human body, and I thought I could try healing him using my powers."

"Well kiddo, after meeting him earlier and seeing him now, you healed him alright," Hizashi commented.

"What the banana is saying Ren, is your illogical guess worked," Shouta explained, then became stern, "But you're still in trouble for doing this without someone else present."

"I know Dad, but it was the right thing to do," Ren told them, "I was born with these gifts and with a good heart. Even if I want to be a doctor, a hero, or something else, I want to help people."

"Well, it looks like there's nothing wrong with Ren," Recovery Girl mentioned as she did a check up on the child, "Also would you like to see Toshinori?"

Upon Shouta and Hizashi's nodding, Ren said yes.

Toshinori was escorted in the room. The once gaunt man appeared livelier, a bright smile on his face.

"Hello Recovery Girl, and Aizawa-san, Yamada-san," the blond greeted, "And hello there young Ren."

"Yagi?" Hizashi said in confusion, remembering he was All Might's secretary.

"That's me Yamada-san, though I'm more well known by my alter ego," Toshinori said, changing into his hero form upon Recovery Girl's confirmation.

Shouta and Hizashi's eyes widened at the transformation.

"Holy shit…" Shouta swore.

Who would have thought All Might's secretary was actually the hero himself. While Shouta didn't like All Might for his flamboyant act as the 'Symbol of Peace', he was surprised at this secret.

"You can see why I asked Recovery Girl to keep this secret," All Might explained as he shifted into Toshinori, "Only you three and a handful know about this. If any of my enemies knew of my civilian form, they would get hurt."

"But what about the wound on you?!" Hizashi asked, "We saw it before it was healed up!"

Toshinori and Recovery Girl looked at each other and explained how Toshinori got injured, keeping out some of the details for personal reasons (All for One and the story of One for All).

"So…you got into a fight with a villain with a dangerous quirk, and because of him, you got injured this badly?" Shouta asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but now I'm back to full health," Toshinori declared.

"With a wound that serious?" Hizashi asked, "I'm surprised that you didn't retire from this gig. I've seen others with wounds like that, and many had retired," he pointed out.

"You could say, I had reasons to keep going," Toshinori replied, reminiscing of past memories.

"So, what happens now?" Ren asked the pro heroes.

"Now we go home, and get some Death by Coffee," Shouta deadpanned, "After this reveal, I need some caffeine."

With that, the trio also left. But Ren started having a bad feeling about healing All Might.

* * *

 _A few weeks later…_

Ren frowned as she watched another villain be defeated by All Might. The bad feeling from weeks earlier still there.

After healing the pro hero, and him thanking her for her help, the Symbol of Peace had left. But then exactly an hour later while in the Staff Lounge, Ren had seen reports of All Might rapidly defeating villains.

Ren may have only studied under Recovery Girl for only some time, but even she knew doing anything strenuous after being newly healed, wasn't a good idea.

Plus, thanks to her abilities, Ren had accidentally saw some of All Might's memories—including the history behind One for All. However, Ren had kept this secret, knowing it was All Might's story to tell.

Ren was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. Both of her parents were out, and Aunt Nemu was at UA, so who could it be. Opening it revealed a familiar tall man. A worried look on his face.

"Toshinori-san what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you regarding healing me," Toshinori answered, "I also asked Recovery Girl to come as well," he added as he moved over, revealing the short woman.

"Hello Ren-chan," she greeted.

Ren allowed the pair inside and minutes later found all three of them drinking tea (the adults) and hot chocolate (Ren).

"What did you want to talk about?" Ren asked breaking the silence.

Toshinori hesitated for a moment, and replied.

"A week after being healed, I noticed that while I was working, I am only able to stay in my hero form for 6 hours. I was hoping you could see what your quirk changed in me?" he asked.

Ren looked at the man in surprise and turned to Recovery Girl for confirmation.

"He's right dearie, when Toshinori was in his prime he could stay in his form for 24 hours, after the injury his time length started to decrease until it was 3 hours before he met you," she confirmed.

The young girl thought about what she saw when she healed the hero. His memories provided a decent idea of what was going on.

"Toshinori, One for All isn't just a quirk isn't it?" she questioned, causing him to freeze up.

Looking at Recovery Girl, who nodded, he responded.

"Yes," he said, "One for All is a quirk that's a combination of stockpile and a transfer quirk. As of now, I am the eighth wielder."

Toshinori went on to explain the story of All for One and One for All, knowing if Recovery Girl could trust Ren, then he could as well with this secret.

After some time, Ren finally spoke.

"I think, it's your quirk telling you it's time," she told him.

"What do you mean?" Toshinori said in surprise.

"I remember how you said your quirk has been passed down from the first holder down to you. When I healed you, I thought I sensed another conscious? I think with each holder, One for All became semi-sentient. Maybe this time limit is its way of telling you to start looking for the ninth successor," she explained to them.

With today's new reveals, Ren could only hope that the pro hero took her advice. She was still surprised at the information overload that happened.

With everything that has happened since healing Toshinori, Ren never thought about the vision she had while unconscious. It would be only a few more years before that vision became something more.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Originally, I was going to have Ren put a restriction on All Might's abilities, restricting him to 5 hours a day of hero work without telling him, but this worked out better in my mind.**


End file.
